After Dulce
by MeeEE420
Summary: After the battle with Setrakus'Ra the 6 garde,Sarah and BK go searching for number five mean while Adamus and the Goodes head back to Ohio.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

**Five's P.o.V**

10 years ago 19 of us came here to earth from our home planet Lorien,9 Garde,9 Cepan and a Pilot. Protected by a charm,cast by Lorien's last surviving elder ,a charm that only went into effect after we'd all split up,ensuring that we could only be killed in sequence.

_The first 3 were careless,thats why they died_

They caught number One in Malaysia

Number Two in England

and Number Three in Kenya.

_Nine now Six_

They almost caught Number Four in Paradise,Ohio but he escaped. Aided by Number Six and a Samuel Goode,the son of a Loric Ally ; Malcom Goode.

With the charm now broken they could kill any of us now,regardless of our number.

Four and Six went their seperate ways to find the remaining Garde

Numer Four rescued Number Nine from a Mog prison

_and paid the price with Sam's life_

Number Six found Number Seven in Spain along with a tenth Garde member,Ella the Aeternus.

_a most wonderful surprise_

Then found Eight in India

Together the 6 of them confronted Setrakus Ra the Mogodorian leader

_Until the coward fled_

And unbeknownst to them all, Adamus a young Mog,enlightened by the memories of Number One ,her legacies passed down to him,found and rescued the Goodes.

_More than earning the right to become one of us_

_Nine now Eight_

I have seen all of this,guiding each of them along the way,my methods so subtle,but my time in the shadows is over,now I to must join the fight.

_New developments have yet to present themselves,not all the facts are in. _A wise man once said.

I couldn't have saved the first 3...but I'll be damned if I let one more garde fall !

**Number Four/John's P.o.V**

We followed Marina out've the labyrinth of a base,cringing at the sudden intensity of the sun.

"So...now what?" I ask,my eyes scanning the desert landscape. All around us the burning remains of the heavy resistance we encountered when first entering the base , lay scattered around us.

"My cars totaled...not that we'd all fit" Nine mumbles.

"We could try scavenging one of theirs" Six says eyeing the wreckage around us.

We spread out searching the wreckage, but all the cars we find are beyond repair,most are still on fire.

"No good,we did our job too well " Eight states.

"I guess we walk then" Six frowns,thinking back to her time alone in the catches me watching and tries to put on a brave face.

"If we can make it back to the Loralite then we can dig it up and Eight can teleport us in groups...because trust me,we wont last long here" Six says immediately taking charge.

"Uh does anyone remember where the stone is?" Marina pipes up glancing around.

The desert pretty much looks the same in all directions,with no discernible landmarks.

"I think its that way" Ella says pointing south,judging by the sun or the mountains," Im not sure but-"

"South it is then!" Nine interrupts glancing back at the entrance to the base,"lets just hurry up and get out've here before our friends decide to come back" we all nod in agreement. We're in no condition to Fight. Bernie Kosar and Eight transform into camels,giving Ella,Sarah and Marina a ride. Marina protests at shes strong enough to walk.

"No Marina,if we get into a fight we're gonna need you to heal us,don't worry the rest of us will manage" Six reassures, Marina still looking upset but stays on Eight's back Six is wrong about us being ok,because in minutes Im winded. The heat and the battle have taken their toll on me,I glance over at Six and Nine and wonder just how they're long ago they were covered in that strange black stuff from Ra's whip and both look ready to drop,which is both frightening and here in such a hostile environment we couldn't afford to have any dead weight._What if we're attacked?_ Nine and Six are arguably the strongest of us with out them... I glance up at Marina who has been constantly glancing back at those of us walking,and nod.

"Stop!" Marina commands,and despite her inexperience and all around meekness no one questions her.

"Sarah lets trade places with Nine and Six" Sarah is all to eager to help.

"John help me?" Marina asks.

Nodding I lift Nine with my mind,while Marina lifts are so exhausted neither bothers protesting .Ella and Sarah get back on,they'll have to unless we want them falling off.

"Marina we need water" Im both Nine and Six out and Eight in animal form we've become the group's defacto leaders.

"I know but where can we find some?" I shrug and glance around._Where do we find water in the middle of a desert?_

"Are we even sure we're heading in the right direction?" Sarah asks suddently by my side. She's noticed our hushed voice and recognized the fear in our eyes.I immediatly try to put a brave face on for her but mine isn't as convincing as Six's.

"Im not sure...Eight teleported us most of the way,guided by Ella" Marina answers looking around then pauses and squints.

"Hey do you guys see that?" She asks. Sarah and I both look over.

"No I don't see anything" Sarah replies shielding her eyes from the Sun. Of course she doesn't see it,no human could,even with my enhanced vision I barely spot...it. Marina must have real good eyes.

"I do,way over there...Im not sure what it is though"

"Who cares! its not like we have a whole lot've options here" Marina nods,I realized both of them are looking for me to make a decision. Biting my lip I look back over at the and Nine are getting weaker by the second and the the rest of us won't last much longer._Sarah will be the first to go._Says the darker ,more logical part of me. Out've all of us Sarah is least equipped for this. Her pale ivory skin is already starting to burn and her small shriveled body stopped producing sweat a while in a mog prison will do that to you.

"Fine lets go"

The closer we get the more details emerge.

"Cactus" Marina states matter-of-factly.

"Where there's life there's water" Sarah rasps.I reach up and take her hand ,giving it a smiles up at me and stands up straighter .Marina ,Eight and I work on extracting water from all the cactus,there's more than I thought there would be,several dozen in fact,all clustered together.

"Must be the remains of an old lake or something" Eight reasons.I shrug,who cares how its possible all I care about is that we finally have something to drink! Nine and Six are the first to drink.

"Not too much!" Sarah says,"Too much too soon and they might throw it back up" I vaguely remember Henri saying something similar and judging by the others expressions they have to .In the end we drain almost every cactus ,leaving a field of dry water tastes funny and does little to quench our thirst-if anything its only made us thirstier, but its better than 're able to nibble on the dried husks,but to be honest they taste just as bad as the water.

**Number Five's P.o.V**

I press my feet into the sand,allowing the calm,cool waves to barry them before ripping them back out and restarting the process.I wiggle my toes ,savoring the soft grittyness of wet sand between my toes.I've lived just about all my life by the water. In Brazil it was along the Amazonian river,and before that the Caspian sea back when we lived in Russia,the south China sea before that and the Hudson bay in Canada before that. Chile was the first time we ever lived away from any large body of water. It almost proved to be our undoing. Our plane won't be leaving till after Plane after on the move.

_An endless game of cat and mouse,hide and seek._

Since coming here to earth we have never stayed in any one place for more than a week. Chile was the exception,we stayed there for 6 months.

_and look how that turned out!_

Carolina; my Cepan is still fuming about that one.10 years of remaining hidden almost ruined because I decided to play hero.

"The man was old and would've died eventually anyways " Carolina had argued,her voice bitter and resentful. I knew she didn't mean it,that she was more upset with her self rather than was always like that,blaming her self when I screwed up,saying it was her fault because she had failed to teach me it wasn't her fault .It was mine._I _ decided to save that man,_ I_ exposed us,_ I_ alone am to blame.

_No thats not true_

It was _their _ attacked us,slaughtered our people-declared war on us! They killed the first 3 and now they want to finish the job and they won't stop until every last one of us is dead until they've sucked every life substaining planet dry like the loctus they are!

"Ah!" I turn just in time to see a tourist women's drink explode in her hand.

_Easy and take a deep breathe._

Just thinking about the Mogs and what they did to us back on Lorien ,what they did to numbers 1,2 and 3-what they're still trying to do to us,always gets me all worked up.I send a silent apology to the poor women who I almost gave a heart attack.

"Five" I jump,my fists raised ready for a fight...but its just Carolina.I relax.

"Yes?" I stamer,glancing over at the notices and raises an eyebrow.

_Should I be worried?_

I shake my head.

"It was nothing...she just doesn't know her own strength I guess" Im smiling too much,Im a terrible liar and Carolina knows it.

"I've managed to book us another flight,come on" she says letting the inccident slide.

"So Why are we heading to Africa when all of the others are in America?" Carolina asked once we were aboard the plane.

"Because it is what I have seen" I reply. Carolina rolls her eyes in annoyance but says was the first legacy I developed and it is what has allowed us to always remaine one step ahead of the Mogs...

_And its whats gonna help us win this war_

"Its a long flight you should get some rest" Carolina encourages,glaring down one of the flight attendants whos gaze lingers over us for too long.

"Yeah sure" I 'd think after a life time of flying around the world-not to mention a year aboard a alien spaceship ,that I'd be more than able to fall asleep right?_WRONG!_ Im deathly afraid of heights .Give a Mog assassin over flying anyday!

"This is your captain speaking..." I tune the rest out my Jamaican or what ever language it is that they speak over here isn't nearly good enough to understand ,so instead I decide to do what I always do when faced with the terrors of flight.I leave the plane.

**I hope you guys liked it and if you notice any grammar mistakes I apologize and please point them out! and I don't know if its my computer,or the program that I use or my shitty internet connection but when ever I upload a document words will be missing and they dont always save when I make changes to if this occurs please tell me I'll try to fix this but please bear with me!**

**Also I don't know everyone's ages but this is what I assume they are,**

**Sarah-17**

**John-16**

**Ella-12**

**Nine-16**

**Six-17**

**Eight-16**

**Marina-18**

**AND PLEASE REVIEW! YOUR OPINION MEANS ALOT TO ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Adamus's P.o.V**

I couldn't remember a time when she looked more beautiful. Her long platinum blond hair cascades down her dark Carmel toned ,flawless shoulders.I wraped an arm around her small curved waist, pulling her close to me,savoring the smoothness of her skin,softer than silk more like... flower petals. I barry my face into the crook of her neck breathing in her scent,like honeysuckles. Her grip is strong, far stronger than my own. She holds on like she never wants to let go, with an almost urgent feeling to it.

"You gonna just stand there all day or are you gonna kiss me?" I blush at being caught staring.

"Don't worry I don't mind...in fact I like it when you stare" she leans in when I do ,strands of her long blond hair fall in front of her face, and I don't hesitate to brush them aside. Our lips connect and we don't pull away until we're gasping for air.

"Mmmm this is nice" she breathes into my chest, tightening her grip. We're suddenly lying in a large green field ,a cloudless blue sky overhead. Just holding each other. I feel my self stiffen between my legs, I instinctively pull away embarrassed,but she notices anyways and presses her self against me wrapping a leg around my own.

"Gross" she purrs.

Feeling a burst of confidence I roll us over so that I'm on top,our foreheads pressed together; her legs spread by my knees.

"yeah go ahead and stare" her lips brush mine, "Go ahead and stare-BECAUSE THATS ALL YOU'LL BE ABLE TO DO!" I jump back,I'm not staring into One's beautiful face anymore but the pale,pasty,scarred-face of some ugly Mog with this strange purple scar around his neck.

"TRAITOR!" The Mog screams with a knife aimed right at my throat...

"Aaahhh!" I bolt up right in bed,gripping the sheets,covered in a layer of cold sweat. I wait until my breathing goes back to normal before tossing the sheets aside and sliding my legs over the edge of the bed. I sit there holding my head in my hands._ It was just a dream. Nothing more._ Theres a moan from behind me and I'm instantly reminded of my uh...guest. Her name escapes me-which is just fine by me, her physical traits are all that I'm interested in; Blond hair, big boobs and slim. Sound familiar?

Looking at the sleeping beauty I mentally give myself a pat on the back, she's better looking than any of my previous conquests._ But she's not me._ I cringe at that sudden thought. My mind is always playing tricks on me like that, I'd hear One's voice in my head or see her face in a crowd and then she'd be gone. Leaving me cringing and feeling like shit. Thats usually when I hook up with the Number One look-alikes. _One is dead! She was dead before you even met her! A figment of your imagination NOTHING MORE!_

I'm startled out've my thoughts when my current guest begins to stir in her sleep, signaling me that its mine time to go. Pushing thoughts of One aside I reach down between my legs and remove the large soggy condom. Mogs and Humans can't breed and neither of us can carry the STDs that our species can catch, but better safe than sorry I guess.

My shower is quick and I'm in a towel and out the door before she wakes. Part of me feels bad for just leaving her like that, using her...but this feeling doesn't last long. I head over to Sam and Malcom's room ,several doors down. I open the door with a flick of the wrist. The Goodes are both still sound asleep. I glance at the small alarm clock on the nightstand between their beds; it reads 4:30, I frown. We over slept. Throwing on a pair of pants I rouse the Goode's.

"Come on wake up Sam! Malcom you to!" I scream pulling a shirt over my head, the lights flicking on with a thoughts command. Both men groan and throw the sheets over their heads,begging for five more minutes. Ignoring them I quickly brush my teeth. I'm out the door in 5.

"I'm loading the car then we're going out for breakfast and hitting the road!" I scream. They wave me off in a way that I know means I'll have to come back and rouse their sorry asses all over again. I'm more scared than angry, and it's not that I'm unsympathetic twords them it's just that I REALLY don't want the rest of my people catching up with us. With my legacies_One's legacies_ at less than satisfactory and two humans to protect I don't fancy a fight.

While loading the truck I try to act as natural as possible, like I belong here,like I'm not a rouge alien fugitive running from arguably the most dangerous race in the galaxy on a strange primative alien planet. I'm just about finished when I begin heading back upstairs to rouse the sleeping . When I pass _my_ room. The door is wide open and there's a cleaning lady, she wears a look of disgust and absolute revoltion while handling my soiled sheets. Muttering to her self. I instantly feel bad for the poor old women and pray my _guest_ wasn't in there when the cleaning lady came. Fearing an encounter I rush back to the Goodes.

We eat a quick dinner at the local dinner that thankfully have wi-fi. Malcom managed to get his hands on a laptop some time during our escape and now uses it to search for news on the remaining Garde. So far with no such luck. Sam and I are busy scarfing down our third helping of pancakes while Malcom talks, sipping a cup of coffee. Horrible stuff.

"Sam where did you say Number Six was headed?" Malcom suddenly asks almost choking on his coffee.

"Spain why?" he answers by turning the laptop around.

" Small Spanish convent bombed,strange symbols burned into the side of a mountaine...suspected work of some strange cult." Sam read aloud.

"Look at the symbols" Malcom urges. Sam doesn't recognize them but I do.

"They're Loric!" I gasp loudly then quickly glance around. The dinner is packed and no one seems to have heard me .

" I only have a basic understanding of the Loric writing system but I recognize these symbols" Malcom pauses to sip his coffee. A little annoying but I stay quiet.

"These are the Loric numbers 7 and 10. The third I know is the symbol for Garde" he stops a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Well we know-or at least think that a girl possibly a Garde was in Spain and Six went looking for her...Six said she knew for a fact that number Seven was a girl...so I'm guessing this was one of the Garde trying to say that Number Seven is here but number 10? There is no Number 10, There were only 9 garde...so why the 10?" Sam to now had that same thoughtful look that Malcom had. There was no doubting their two were spitting images of each other.

"Wait! John mentioned a second ship!" Sam gasped his eyes suddenly wide with excitement.

"What second ship?" Malcom asked confused.

"Leaving Lorien! John said after he and the others left in the first ship he saw and second, smaller one -" Sam started to say before Malcom interrupted him,

"and this ship must've had a 10th garde on it!" The two were standing now,giddy with excitement. A few people were glancing over at them with made me self-conscious and duck down,hoping no one would see me...with them.

"Guys! I hissed, embarrassed and suddenly feeling exposed, "Sit down! people are starring!" they both sat down barely containing their excitement.

"Theres a 10th garde!" Sam squeaked as if saying a funny joke. Malcom grinning like an idiot.

"yeah that's nice but how exactly does this help up?" I snap sounding a lot meaner than I'd ment to. Thankfully neither of them seemed to have noticed,too caught up in their own excitement.

"Well we know Six,Seven and now 10 are in Spain-or were, we also know that 4 and 9 are here in America so now all thats missing are 8 and 5" Malcom concludes. _Yes thank you Malcom because for a moment there Sam and I forgot how to count! _These two were seriously starting to get on my nerves,and we needed to leave.

"Yeah great now lets pay and get out've here we can finish this when on the road" I directed this last part at Malcom while nodding twords the mass of people around us. Both men blushed as if just now remembering that they weren't alone but in a public place.

Malcom and Sam went to the car while I paid the waitress,a pretty young blond thing. _Ooh if I had the time!_ Casting the waitress one last glance I went to join Sam and Malcom. Malcom was busy fiddling with the map but Sam just raised an eyebrow. Blushing I just shook my head. Sam knew of my many guest and their connection to Number One and thought he didn't approve he didn't say anything either.

"So uh where we headed?" I asked clearing my throat.

Malcom pondered this for a moment. Bitting his lip he stared out the window,his eyes all narrow.

"Dad?" Sam asked. Not even bothering to look at us Malcom started the car and said,

"Home Sam. We're going home" I frowned and mouthed to Sam _'home'_ ?

"He means Paradise, Ohio" Though I had no idea where this Paradise, Ohio was I could tell it ment something to these two.

"Whats in Paradise ,Ohio?" I asked. Sam shrugged, both of us turning to his dad. who just sat there with a determined look on his face. Nothing like the jolly old man I just saw not a minute ago.

"There're some things I need to get from my office" He said rather cryptically.

"Dad...theres something you should know...about mom...she uh..." Sam rambled.

"Out with it Sammuel" Malcom commanded in a stern voice so unlike himself. I suddenly felt like an intruder.

_The word is Alienated_ One's voice giggled in my head.

"She well...last time I saw her just before they captured me...there was this man with her and..." Sam bowed his head as if ashamed, like this was his fault or something. Malcom just sighed,

"I've been gone for a long time Sam...its only natural that your mother move on. In a way I'm grateful ...someone else was there for her when I wasn't" the conversation died there and no one spoke an awkward just sitting there I felt I needed to break this awkward silence.

"So uh this office...whats in it?"

"Theres this device that will enable us to track the Garde and their ship-er I guess its ships now" Sam's head shot up.

"Wait is this device and white tablet looking thing?"

"Yes how-"

"John has it, him and Six got into your 'lair' under the well and found it" Malcom nodded as if this was nothing new to him.

"So we still headed there ?" Sam asked confused by his father's silence.

"Yes" Malcom replied.

"Uh why exactly,the tablet isn't there its with John"

"Theres something else we need to get "

"What?" Sam and I asked in unison.

"It was given to me when I first welcomed the Garde and their Cepans on earth 11 years ago. Its a chest. A chest of inheritance"

"John didn't mention-"

"John wouldn't have seen it,because it wasn't in the lair but berried beneath the shed "

"Wait a chest like what John and the others have?" Sam asked.

"Yes...or at least I think so. Im not sure but when you mentioned the second ship and the possibility of a 10th Garde member it got me thinking"

"Thinking what?" I asked annoyed that he kept leaving us with questions unanswered, like that was ok or something.

"That maybe they knew about the 10 Garde, but they wanted to keep him or her a secret like an ace up their sleeves or something..."

"So what you think this chest belongs to Number 10?"

"No if 10 has a chest then it would be with him or her. No this chest was given to me by the pilot after the others had already left. He told me that this chest was like the ones I'd seen the others carrying but that it would need all 10 to open it. I thought maybe I heard him wrong or that one of us had counted wrong because I'd been told that there would be only 9 Garde so I assumed thats what he meant...but now that you've mentioned this Number 10 Im not so sure-BOYS LOOK OUT!" I turned in time to see a large semi truck barreling twords us. I quickly tried to stop it with my mind but it was too big and moving too fast.I was vaguely aware of Malcom trying to swerve out've the way just before everything went black...


	3. Chapter 3

**_._Marina/Number Seven's P.o.V**

Gone was the cactus water. The sun continued its merciless assault on us, cooking us to a burnt crisp. None of us had any strength left, if the Mogs were to attack us right then and there we wouldn't stand a chance. I was on auto pilot now; my body and mind now two separate entities. _left foot right foot, left foot right foot, _over and over again. My hair hung around me like a veil, trapping the heat with in my head and making the experience all the more miserable. I lost track of time about when the water ran out. I had no idea how long we'd been walking- what direction we were going in for that matter! Hell I wasn't even sure we were all together anymore, I just kept walking like some broken down machine that only knew how to do one thing. _Left foot right foot, left foot right foot. _Over and over again.

_To have come so far only to fail in the end _I wasn't sure if that was my thought or someone elses. Was I developing telepathy to? The voice didn't sound like mine, more like a knife as it tore open someones throat. I immediately pictured Setrakus'Ra and heard a chuckle.

_If Its Ra I'm hearing does that mean Im Pittaticus Lore?_ I thought remembering how Crayton-was it Crayton? Oh who cares! I remember someone saying Ra and Lore used to talk to each other telepathicaly and that who ever was Pittaticus's heir would be the strongest of the Garde or some shit. I found myself laughing at the thought.

_Me Pittaticus Lore?! _ If the Elders had, had a sense of humor then maybe but come on me? I was the weakest not the strongest! Even Ella showed more potential then me. She was barely 11 years old and already had two legacies while I didn't develope mine until I was 15!

_Feeling sorry for yourself won't get you out've this desert_

Again with the voices. The heat must've fried my brain finally.

_Don't give up...hope is the last thing to go, with out it we're nothing_

Said the voice.

Hope? What hope did we have? A fools hope? I mean come on! What chance do we have-7 kids against the might of the Mogodorian Empire and Setrakus'Ra who could take our legacies away. What could we do that all of Lorien could not? We were children not soldiers.

Six groaned from beside me on BK's back, almost in protest like she could hear my thoughts and was crying out against them.

_Well not all of us anyways_

How I wished I were half the warrior Six was. I can't blame Adelina for not training me , not after hearing Six's story; of how when her Cepan died she saved her self from the Mog prison, trained her self how to fight. I was no warrior, I wasn't even a healer anymore now that John Smith could heal others now. What a joke, me a one of the chosed Garde? The Elders must've chosen wrong when they picked me. The real number Seven probably died back on Lorien. I was pathetic.

_Your stronger than you think_. The voice argued sounding softer almost feminine.

"Guys look!" John rasped , his throat dry and choked with the sand that was constantly blowing in our faces.

I don't know if any of the others heard him but I found myself transfixed by the sight before me. A large gleaming blue stone protruding from the desert floor.

"B-b-but how!" Eight Rasped setting Six down,now in human form, "The stone was barried when we got here!" sure enough the stone was in the center of a large crater, the ground looked as if it had been pried open by a pair of giant fists, the stone then forced up.

"Its a trick it has to be!" Eight continues unwilling to believe what his eyes were telling him, " A hologram or something-its a trap! The Mogs they-they-" he starts, all panicky.

"Its not a trick!" John cries resting his hand on the stone, a giddy almost childish look of excitement in his eyes.

"But how?!" I mumbled.

_I watched the other 3 die from afar I won't lose you all to! _I gasp.

_W-who are you?_ I wait for an answer . The voice is gone. I feel a great darkness over come me and fall to my knees. Despite the great heat I find my self covered in goosebumps and the vague feeling that someone is watching me.

_He's here! Quick the stone! Before its too late!_

Im about to ask the voice who's here when the ground beside me explodes. Showering me in dirt and making me jump to my feet.

"Over there!" John cries pointing the way we'd came. Several yards away on a large hill I don't remember climbing stands a dozen dark shapes . The Mogs they've found us!

"Quick wake the others! Eight we need you to teleport us out've here!" John barks, taking command.

"I'll need to make several trips I-"

"No! We don't have time! Theres too many of them and we're in no condition to fight!" John argues as bolts of green and red energy begin bombarding the ground around us. Dirt rains down from the sky all around us drowning out Eight and John's argument. Ella screams beside me. She sits huddled beside Sarah. BK stands over them now a giant turtle, shielding them from the worst of it.

"Marina!" I turn to see Six. She's on her side, holding a still unconscious Nine against her chest, one arm raised defensively, shielding the two of them with her mind. I rush over to them.

"Whats going on where are we?" Six demands her eyes darting all around trying to figure out why the sky is falling. I quickly explain the situation to her then point out the line of SUVs racing twords us. Her eyes narrow in that cold calculating way that I know means shes gone into warrior mode.

"We need to get out've here!" she yells trying to be heard over the roar of gunfire.

"Eight doesn't think he can take us all in one trip and we don't have time for more" Six pauses remembering her last trip via the stone.

"We...We'll just have to risk it!" she cries with determination. I nod then rush over to John and Eight. The two are still arguing but have now focused their attention on the advancing line of SUVs. With great strain they force SUV after SUV over together, not strong enough to do it alone.

"We can't keep this up!" John cries to me," Marina help us! Re-direct their fire protect the others-" I stop him.

"No! Six says we have to leave!" the spot beside me explodes almost knocking me over, "NOW!" I scream. Both boys nod.

"Eight will gather the others! Marina you and I will cover him!" John commands his tone leaving no room for argument.

John and I are forced to work together in order to intercept the shots. Our minds are weak and sluggish and it takes great strain to re-direct in coming fire.

"Somethings not right!" John cries as he swats a rocket aside just before it hits him, sending it flying off to the side somewhere with an almost careless manner.

"Its like they're not even trying to hit us!" I reply. Only a fraction of the Mogs actually seem to be trying to hit us the rest fly past us well out've harms way. Like for instance, I watch as a large rocket spirals twords us. neither of us bothers with it, its too high to hit us and is probably just a distraction. So we let it fly by with out hesitation, I can hear it explode from behind us.

"No!" Eight screams. John and I whip around twords Eight but hes staring at the stone. A large black cloud surrounds the stone and as it clears I can see a large crack where the rocket struck it. I gasp. They're not firing at us they're firing at the stone!

"They're trying to cut off our escape!" John screams both of us whirling around just as two more rockets strike the stone. We don't bother looking to see what damage its caused more focused on protecting the stone.

"Ah!" John cries as a green bolt strikes him in the chest. He's out before he hits the ground.

"John!" I scream instinctively turning twords him. I realize my mistake too late. I look up just as a large red tipped rocket comes barreling twords us. It coming in too fast and is too close but I try anyways. And fail. The rocket strikes the ground in front of me showering me in fire.

I am forced to watch as both Marina and John are engulfed in fire. John's lumen will protect him but its the end for Marina. My throat is too dry for me to cry out her name but I do so anyways , coughing up for her symbol to burn into my leg along with the other 3. Its like in the movies when something tragic happens and all the sound is suddenly muffled. I watch the flames dissipate and Eight abandon Sarah and Ella for Marina,crying out her name in agony. The Mogs then focus their fire on him, he deflects the first few but a rocket strikes the ground near him and sends him flying. I then turn to Ella and Sarah. BK is in beagle form and bleeding heavily from various wound all over his body. Ella is sobbing over him while Sarah tries shielding her with her body. Her eyes find mine and beg me for help. Help that I can not give. What ever strength I was able to muster earlier has left me. My body aches all over, my insides feel as if they've been cooked and theres this great empty feeling in the center of my chest. Nine lies helplessly beside me, out cold. The ground around us is exploding, dirt rains down on us, the Mogs close in. They're close enough now that I can see the gleam of excitement in their cold heartless little eyes. Like a pack of wolves- not wolves, wolves are too beautiful to be compared to these things. No, they're more like a pack of ugly vultures, with their little bald heads gleaming in the sun and their long flowing black cloaks billowing in behind them like wings.

_So this is how it ends?_

After all we'd been through, after all we'd sacrificed this was how it ended. We watched our Cepans dies for this? Spent 10 year preparing for this? Traveled halfway across the globe to find each other only to fail in the end. I'd always imagined I'd go down fighting but now all I could do was watch and wait till it was over. I was grateful that I was too dehydrated to cry, I wouldn't let these monster see me cry, I would not give them the satisfaction. I would stare them down till the very end.

_Who said this was the end?_ a strange but oddly familiar voice sounded in my head.

_Rise Number Six and show these fools what happens when you mess with Lorien_ I gasp at the sudden flow of power coursing through my veins. Im on my feet before I realize what I'm doing. Nine stands in shock beside me.

"Did you just hear..." he trails off noticing the Mog around us. Almost casually he reaches into his pocket and removes a gleaming silver pipe that now glows red as it slowly expands.

"Sarah wake Eight" he says calmly. She nods and rushes over to the dazed Eight.

Nine and I eye the Mogs they stare at us in surprise, that gleam of excitement now gone and replaced by a far more comforting one. Fear.

* * *

Theres screaming all around sound is muffled and distant. I reach up and feel my ear,my hands come back red. Attempting to heal it is pointless, I'm barely holding on as it is. Choking on the stench of burning flesh and ash I try to access the situation; I'm laying down face first on the desert floor. I can see John beside me. His eyes are closed and he isn't moving. I choke back a sob, thinking hes dead when I hear the crunch of boot. My insides shrivel up in fear. If I had an ounce of fluids left in me I'd have pissed my pants. The sound of crunching continues getting louder and louder, now even my bad ear can pick it up. I freeze hoping who ever it is-most definitely a Mog come to kill me, will think I'm already dead. No such luck. I feel a large calloused hand flip me over, I wince in pain.

_So this is how it ends_

The Mog is uglier than most,his head is large and misshapen and his eyes are spaced too far apart. He flashes a cruel , sadistic smile-er or at least what I assume is a smile. A face as gnarled and ugly as his.

" Oh good you're awake...and such a pretty thing to" he produces a large gleaming dagger and runs it down the side of my face. The blade is so sharp I don't even realize he's cut me until he with draws the knife and holds it up for me to see. The sight of my own blood and the stench of his rotting mouth and blackened teeth is enough to make me sick.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" he begins to fiddle with his belt and quickly unfasteneds his zipper. Its only then that my slow, weak mind processes this.

_Oh no! Please no! Lorien no! Anything but this!_ I beg the voice for help-for anyone ! But there is no one. The voice is gone and the others are either dead or dying. Theres just me and the worlds ugliest Mog.

"Time you knew what a real man felt like!" he purred spreading me with a sweep of his leg.

_Lorien help me_

* * *

There are 7 wonders of the modern world, watching Nine and Six fight is number 8. Their movements as graceful as a dancer but more lethal than any snake and as ferocious as a tiger. Their tear through Mog after Mog after Mog with such ease and grace. So beautiful in a deadly ferocious and frightening sort've way. With every step and twirl they leave a pile of ash in their wake, already the desert floor is covered in the stuff, about an inch thick. I could've literally stayed there and watched them for hours, if not for Marina's screaming. I turn over to see a large ugly Mog on top of her. She's thrashing around biting kicking and screaming while the Mog pins her arms down and lowers him self onto her. My heart nearly stops when I realize what he's doing.

"Marina!" I scream without thinking and charge over twords her.

"Get off her!" I scream pounding the large ugly Mog with my fists. He chuckles as my vain attempts and pushes me aside.

"Wait your turn" he cackles. He has both of Marina's hands pinned down over her head in one of his while the other runs down her body in a greedy, hungry sickening fashion. Marina withers like a worm beneath him crying out. Picking my self back up I leap up onto the Mogs back biting and clawing his hard leathery face.

"Don't you touch her!" I scream just as he reaches back and rips me off his back and hurls me away. I hit something hard and see stars. My visions is just clearing up when I notice him towering over me.

"That eager are you?" he chuckles as he kneels down over me. Dazed and confused I mearly watch as he reached down twords my pants-

"Aaahhh!" he shrieks throwing back his head in agony. Marina is on the floor behind him a dagger jammed into his side. She twists it and rips it out only to jam it back in. He spins around striking her across the face. She tumbles back and lays there motionless.

"Marina-AH!" the Mog has removed the dagger and now holds me up by my hair.

"Shut up!" he screams in my face, spit flying. Wincing in pain he stands dragging me by the hair twords Marina who is just now coming to.

"Ugh!" she moans holding her head wich is now bleeding form a large gash on her forehead.

"You little whore!" he screams kicking her in the side.

"Ah!" she cries curling up into a ball.

"First I'm split the little one here" he lifts me higher making me cry out in pain, " then Ima gutt you like the fucking little whore that you-AH!" The Mog stiffens , his back arched and his eyes bulging. His mouth parts like an 'o'. With great strain he glances down at his chest and the gaping hole where his heart used to be. He has just enough time to look back up before he crumbles into a heap of ash. Wiping the stinging ash from my dry bloodshot eyes I look up to see Eight cradling Marina in his arms,his hand covered in blood.

"Marina! Marina I'm here! I'm here Marina!" he brings her close pressing his face into her hair trembling. A hand lands on my shoulder. I jump and scream startling Eight who immediately rushes to defend Marina.

"Its me! It's ok it's just me!" Sarah shrieks holding up her hands. Eight relaxes and focuses his attention back on Marina.

covered in blood.

"Marina! Marina I'm here! I'm here Marina!" he brings her close pressing his face into her hair trembling. A hand lands on my shoulder. I jump and scream startling Eight who immediately rushes to defend Marina.

"Its me! It's ok its just me!" Sarah shrieks holding up her hands. Eight relaxes and focuses his attention back on Marina. Six suddenly appears beside her covered in ash and blood, a large sword gleams in her hand.

"Is she ok?" Six asks nodding to Marina.

"I think so" Eight mumbles.

"Good cause we're about to be over run" We all look up to see another wave of Mogs charging at us, a squadron of helicopters and SUVs behind them.

"We need to leave now!" Six commands, Eight remains motionless his eyes fixed on Marina, " Eight!"

"I hear you" he mumbles scooping Marina up bridal style.

Six and Sarah rush to help John up. Nine rushes over everyone's chest tucked under his arms and BK limping beside him.

"Come on squirt" he says lifting me with his mind.

"Gather round the stone! Everyone hold hands!" Six calls out to those who have never traveled via stone.

We stand in a large circle around the stone. Eight lays his hand, linked with Nine's on the stone with Marina cradled in his other arm and Six holding onto her followed by John and Sarah and BK then me and back to Nine. The moment Eight's hand touched the stone I was filled with a sudden burst of power and a familiar cool tingling sensation followed by a blinding flash of light. The last thing any of us sees is a large red bolt of energy from a Mog cannon strike the stone and then BOOM!


	4. Chapter 4

**Warring this chapter is a bit more mature than earlier chapters, sexual references and such. Also sorry its taken me so long to update but my internet connection is only getting worse,pretty soon I might not be able to upload any chapters for a while so in advance im warning you that should you not hear from me in a while it's not because I've abandoned the story-no id warn you if I were but please have patience with me and i hope you enjoy this chapter and as always REVIEW!**

**John's P.o.V**

Relief. Gone is the cruel blistering sun and dry desert air. I can smell pines and burning wood. I'm in a bed that much I know. In a large box-shaped tent like the one you see in war-time during old WWII movies. A part of me, the more logical side of me says that I should be getting up by now. That this is wrong. _How did I get here?_ I manage to force my self up into a sitting position, my sore muscles crying out in protest.

"Ugh!" I groan. My rib cage is sore and a wrapping of bandages encase my entire right arm from wrist to shoulder. I feel a cool breeze down by my nether regions and realize except for a small square cloth over my crotch I'm naked. Someone giggles. I look up to see a small group of girls huddled by the entrance staring at me. instinctively I try to cover myself up, but the cloth only covers so much, much the their amusement. My cheeks burn in embarrassment as the girls continue to giggle. Clearly pleased.

"Your modest...good the other one wasn't. Would've paraded around the entire camp if I hadn't stopped him" I jump when I notice a tall worn out looking women sitting in a chair across from my bed a needle and thread in hand.

"Here!" she tosses a pair of pants at me. I catch them and rush to slide them on without exposing myself.

"They've been here all morning waiting to catch a glimpse of you like they did your brother" the women says non chalantly indicating to the dispersing crowd of disappointed looking girls. _Wait did she say my brother?_

"Though I wouldn't call it a glimpse more like a...full length movie the way that boy paraded himself around" she mutters something in a language I can't place with a thick heavy accent that tells me english isn't her first language.

"I'm sorry but did you say my brother?" I ask unsure if its Nine she's talking about.

"Yes tall,dark,handsome young man,talks too much and likes to show off" yup its Nine.

"Here" she tosses me a bar of soap and bottle of shampoo and towel.

"you'll want to wash up no?" before I have a chance to answer she's ushering me out the tent. I am surrounded by row upon row of large tents teaming with strange people. I shiver as a cold burst of air cuts right through me like a knife.

"Just head straight for a while, you'll find the showers they're impossible to miss. You can come back when your done and ready for dinner!" The women who's name I still don't know calls after me before ducking back into the tent. Holding my towel and soap against my chest I follow the women's instructions trying the ignore the lingering remnants of the group of girls who were still watching me . I reach the showers , large wooden box like structures . More like wooden stalls really. The walls stand at least a foot off the ground on large concrete slabs, water cascading down as steam rises through the gap between the raised roof and walls. There seems to be one side for women and another for men. I'm just about to head for the male side when the nearest stall bursts open and out comes a still steaming Nine in all his natural glory.

"Whos got my towel?" he asks the large cluster of girls gathered not to far away. They each hold up a towel for him like it's some great honor or something. He snatches one from one of the more attractive girls giving her a wink and I swear she almost faints.

"Jonny boy!" Nine calls out just now noticing me. Not bothering with a towel he embraces me like we're long-lost friends or actually brothers.

"Can you believe our luck" he whispers nodding to the throng of girls behind him. Before I can answer nods and turns us twords the throng of girls and cries out,

"This ladies is my kid brother John" he says it with an accent making it sound fancier than it really is thus making the girls gush,"who'd like to show him how the showers work? huh?" I'm shocked at the number of girls who volunteer. I've never considered myself to be all that good-looking but its a swell to my ego at the sheer number girls who volunteer.

"Take your pick brother!" he whispers to me. I'm seriously contemplating wich girl I like best when I see a quiet blond girl not among the throng neatly folding a blanket over a small old women's shoulders. Shes a dead ringer for Sarah.

"Nine I can't" though he must sense my weakness and urges me on even picking one of the girls for me, a tall large breasted blond beauty, when the women from the tent appears and chases the girls away in her strange language. Nine sighs in defeat beside me and bows his head. The women turns her attention on us. Her eyes narrowed. Nine gulps beside me and wraps his towel around his waist. Finally. And saunters over to the women in a way that suggests they know each other when they don't.

"Annette!" he says in his most flattering voice and tries to put his arm around her shoulder but she shakes him off and remains unphased by his attempts with her hands firmly on her hips and her face twisted in a scowl.

"Do not touch me or any of these girls!" she commands firmly leaving even Nine with no room for argument. He holds his hands up in mock surrender a smile plaster across his face, much to her annoyance.

"Hey no need to be jealous Annie love! Your know you're the only one for me" she frowns in disgust.

"My name is Annette! Not Annie,not Love-Annette!" she growls stabbing him in the chest with her finger.

"Oh yes! I love it when you touch me like that Annie!" he moans.

She steps back in disgust and turns to me." shower and then come back when your ready for dinner" she tells me.

"Oooh are you on the menu Annie?" Nine calls after her. He chuckles to him self before turning back to me.

"She loves me" he tells me.

Nine leads my back into the showers despite having showered already and begings to explaine our situation. This is a refugee camp. The people lost their home in some natural disaster and were sent here until their homes could be rebuilt. That was almost 2 years ago. Their government was poor and corrupt and couldn't be bothered to worry about a few 'peasents' as it was put and left them here. The people weren't starving or anything. They were a resourcful bunch and new the layout of the land. With the help of another town about a days journey from here they were able to survive. Selling lumber,as well as resources from a mine in which the stone had been founded on. So it was really amazing when Annette who was their leader of sorts and as Nine put it his women and thus off limits, took us in having lost two of her sons and husband already.

"Making her a widow and thus back on the Market" Nine nods to himself. I roll my eyes grateful for the thick layer of steam that obscures us.

"What about the others? Did any of them make it through with us?"

"No I'm afraid not. Must be like what happened with Six, got seperated" Nine says knowing that by 'other' I mean Sarah. _Please let her be safe._

"Relax Four" Nine slaps me on the back then in a hushed voice adds.

"Now look I told these people that we're brothers your John and I'm Nathen. We're American-obviously I mean even they could see that! but yeah story is we got lost while skiing " I nodd. As kind as these people seem to be anyone of them could also be a Mog or a Mog spy.

I continue to ask questions to distract Nine so he doesn't start talking about how 'small' I am compaired to him or anything. The guy seriously needs to learn the meaning of TMI.

"So what now? Whats the plan?" I ask.

"Oh thats .There is no plan " I stop and pause and give my brain a momment to process this.

"What we-we just sit here and what? Do nothing? Sit here and twiddle our thumbs until the Mogs find us?"

"Of course we not gonna sit here and do nothing! sheez four give me some credit! We're gonna sit here and do that!" Nine and I are just tall enough that our heads reach the gap between the wall and roof, giving us a perfect view of the throng of fan girls waiting outside.

"Nine you can't be serious" I say in my best no nonsense voice.

"Come on Four live a little! We might as well have some fun now while we still can,before get back to Lorien!"

"No Nine!" I growl,thinking of Sarah and how pissed she was when I mentioned my walk with Six.

"For the love of-Shes not here John! Get it? Sarah is not here! Shes probably half way across the globe skrewing some other guy even as we speak-"

"Shut up! you don't know what your talking about!" I snap shutting Nine up effectively. Even he knows he's crossed a line by talking about Sarah that way.

"you know what fine! You wanna save your self for some silly little human that'll dump your lame ass after all the shit you've put her through then fine! Me? I'm a live it up while I can!" he moves to leave but ducks back in to say one last thing, " Because when we go back to Lorien-and we will-your little human isn't comming with us,deep down even you know this. Because when we go back home-to our real home! It won't be because we want to, it will be because we have to! It'll be another chore! Just another part of the mission! So yeah I'ma enjoy it while I can!" he slams the door shut when he leaves,not even bothering with a towel as he throws him self into the throng of girls. Selecting two and heading off into a near by is pains me to say it but he is. What ever I feel for Sarah can't last. Its amazing that I've held on to her as long as it is, but still it has to end some time. Shes human I'm Loric. Earth is her home I can't ask her to just up and leave it for me. Shes not cut out for this life on the run. The fate of an entire species depends on me. Besides I've known her what? Less than a year? and she's my first real girlfriend what do I know about love? Stealing myself I look up at the throng of girls Nine didn't pick and gulp. The blond beauty Nine picked out for me is still out there. Waiting. _He left her for me on purpose._ It be so easy to just do as Nine said and take this girl and maybe another into any one of these tents and just ... but can I really do that? I'm not Nine, thats not the type of guy I am but if I'm really done with Sarah what better way to prove it? Taking a deep breath I shut the water off and open the door much like Nine did, trying to ignore the breeze between my legs. The girls react immediately almost throwing them selves at me. But I only have eyes for just one of them, and because I'm not that type of guy, that I'm not Nine and ok if I'm being honest not as brave as he is, I only pick one. I take the blond beauty by the arm. She to must sense my unease, my inexperience because with out a word she leads me to her tent, pulling me away from the adoring throng of girls.

"Aw come on Four it couldn't have been that bad!" Nine says clapping me on the back. And he's right it wasn't bad, not at all. Its was amazing. None of my many hormone induced fantasies could've prepared me for last night. Where I lacked experience she made up for it, when I faltered unsure where It was ok to place my hands she did anything but. Images of last night flicker before my eyes, long soft legs, a slim curvey waste,large full lips and a rack to rival all others. But through it all one face kept popping up. It goes without saying who's.

"Yup enjoy it while you can _brother!_ because these girls are just practice for when do it for real" other than the for real part I get what Nines saying, but how it could get anymore real than last night is beyond me. Buy yeah I guess hes right. Learn now so that when we did it 'for real' as Nine put it meaning once we did it with a Loric girl I'm guessing, because we'll be actually trying to create a child rather than just doing it for pleasure as with these girls. _I wonder who it'll be with? _We have no idea what Five looks like but Six says shes a tall dark skinned girl with blond hair. Eight obviously favors Marina and little Ella is far to young so that leaves Six. We both like each other, we said as much before going our separate ways. I glance over at Nine. I guess it all depends on who he picks.

I tune Nine out as he describes in agonizing detaile about his encounter with Nicolette and Tatia, the two girls he picked last remembers his girls names I never even knew mine.

We're suppose to be out gathering fire wood,hence the axes slung over our shoulders and we really plan to do it, to do our part in helping out the community who has so graciously welcomed us, but right now Nine is leading me to the spot he barried our chests so as not to arouse suspicion if anyone saw them.

"Then Tatia gets down on her knees and..." Nine chuckles and elbows me in the ribs. I get it. Then I picture it, only its not Nine and Tatia is me and Sarah with her mouth around-_NO! Your done with Sarah remember! You chose Lorien over her! Stop this!_ I try to tell myself. Not very convincingly I might add.

We arrive at the spot and using our minds dig up our chests. Because its cold and the surrounding forest is very old and its roots run so deep its actually a struggle to dig them back up. How Nine ever got them down there in the first place is a mystery.

"Ok the tablet first" Nine says opening his own chest . We spot two red dots somewhere in eastern Europe. But no others.

"Their chests must not be open" I say more to myself than Nine.

"Yeah" he whispers. I slide the tabel into the back of my pants so that it sticks out,but cover it with my shirt like guys in the movies do when hiding their guns. We barry the chests again then head back to camp.

I'm not prepared for the throng of girls who seem to follow us just about every and I have been her for 3 days now and still these girls follow us like a lost flock of sheep. Nine and I have removed our shirts now that we're chopping wood with several other men from the camp, all who shoot envious looks our way,the rest are either married and could care less or are even daft enough to believe the girls are here for them. I try not to let it go to my ego how every time I straighten back up the girls breath seems to hitch. By now they'd figured out Nine is the more...outgoing of the two of us and more flock to him, that or maybe they just favor him more than me. I also try not to let this get to me. 'My' group or flock as Nine calls them, seems to consist of mainly blonds, guess they've figured that out to.

"Whew!" Nine sets his axe down and wipes the sweat from his brow. I do the same and a girl hands each of us a drink and a rag to wipe our faces with. My guilt over Sarah aside ,a guy could get used to this. I take the drink and down its contents without a moments hesitation.

"I'm about done for the day k John?" Nine says faking a pant. I glance around and see that several of the others have already stopped and only the larger more fit men are still at it,but even they look about ready to call it quits. Getting his message I node,

"Yeah I'm beat, lets hit the showers" We haven't forgotten to appear as mediocre as possible, lest we draw unwanted attention to our selves. Sure enough what ever remaining thoughts the men had about the girls being there for them vanishes immediately as the girls follow Nine and I to the showers . We stop by the tent we share with Annette to grab us some towels-which I'm not even sure why we bother its not like we use them in the end anyways.

Annette is outside today,nursing her youngest and sole surviving son. She takes one glance at the now two separate groups of girls then glances between Nine and me. She fixes me with a cold glare and shakes her head disapprovingly. Nine calls out a greeting to Annette asking her if she'd care to join him in the shower-causing every girl in his group to pause in fear,that she would take him up on his offer. But Annette mearly bows her head and sighs deeply as if she ever regretted saving us and takes her son back inside.

"Suit your self" Nine calls after her, as all the girls in his group sigh in relief.

Nine and I do what has almost become routine for us now. We spend a few minutes in the shower rinsing off, pretending not to notice the girls and be in deep conversation when really we discussing which girls we plan to bed. We do this so that we don't pick the same girl which would only cause problems. We never have to worry about doing the same girl twice because in some unspoken agreement the girl doesn't return after wards as if she's had her fill of us. That and so we never have to worry about plowing the same girl. Gross.

Then we emerge from the shower steam still rising off of us and pretend to scan our flocks as if wondering who to choose, select the girl or in Nine's case girls- I swear he takes more girls every time, how he still has any is beyond me- then head for the nearest available tent. By now the pleasure I receive seems to have drowned out any guilt I might've felt about banging these girls and tossing them aside the next but that all changed when Annette gave me that look. That sad disapproving look.

I hang back longer than I should. The deal is that its me who leaves before the girl wakes,not the other way around. But something holds me back. This girl is no better than the rest,no more beautiful than her predisecor or anything. No something about how Annette looked at me this afternoon holds me back. But why? Why should I feel guilty? These girls aren't stupid they know what they're getting into-hell they're the one who started the damn thing! So what do I have to feel guilty about? It's not like I toss them aside really they don't want me to stay behind, one one night is all that they ask more would just be cruel. They know Nine and I won't be around forever so they know better than to try and hold on to us so again why do I feel guilty? Nine and I aren't stupid either. We use condoms, we play it safe and none of the girls seemed bothered by any of this so why do I? An image of Sarah pops in my head. Sarah who I have given up and moved on from, Sarah who was tortured for Lorien knows how long because of me, Sarah who refused to tell her captors anything that could harm me, Sarah who told me she loved me. And you said you loved her to. I bolt up right in bed, causing my companion to stir. ?Lorien what have I done?

**Six's P.o.V**

The Mog flashes me a toothy grin as he brandishes his sword, a short fat little thing. More like a blunt instrument rather than a tool of finese and precision that one would normaly assume a sword being. _By Lorien! your an ugly one!_ Mogs were never very pretty mine you, but this one is far uglier than any I've ever seen,his face an ugly charred mess, his entire right cheek incinerated leaving his decaying maw expossed._ The hunchback of Notre Dam ain't got nothing on you sweatheart._ So fixed am I by his hideous mug I almost don't see him take a swing at me. Almost. The blade or rather now that its a mear centemeters from my face really does look more like the short stumpy remains of a once truly beautiful sword, melted down as if by some great then I remember. _YOU!_ It all comes rushing back to me now. Just before Eight teleported us out've the desert the stone was struck by something. I'd thought it cannon fire, there being plenty of that going around, but now that I think about it the more certain I am that it was this Mog here rather than a cannon that struck the stone._ Thats what happened to his sword and face_. Probably planned on going down as a martyr or something. He never intended on surviving let alone hitching a ride with my eyes I decide to take my anger at the fate's cruel design of always haveing me end up all alone when ever traveling via the stone, on him. The Mog doesn't even have a chance to regret his mistake of ending up here with me of all people, before I reduce him to a smokeing pile of ash. I give his ashes a good solid kick for good measure, just because I feel like it. Its only then when my anger runs out and there are no more immediate threats do I take in my surroundings. I make a quick prayer to Lorien and to just about ever power out there that I know of for my good fortuen of having landed in such a place. _Its all just so beautiful. _If I had any water left in my body I'd be crying now, because as far as the eye can see is water. Cool refreshing, life substaining water! I don't need to taste it to know its safe to drink. How could anything so clean be dangerous to my health is inconceivable. There is no hesitation as I litteraly tear my icky,nasty sweet and grime covered clothes off and jump into the large crystal clear blue water before me. I dive as deep as my limited air supply will allow and still don't reach the bottom. As I rise I swallow mouthful after mouthful of this amazing stuff unable to think for a moment when I have ever tasted anything more satisfying in my entire life. Concentrating on the sky above me I create a small rain cloud over me and take a shower, using a patch of moss as a sponge , I scrub all the grime and dirt from my body. Its surprisingly soft and extra absorbent. Using my telekinesis I levitate a large flat slab of stone away from the shore and out into deeper water till it sits just in the sun's rays. I gather my clothes, or really what remains of them and give them a good scrubing before setting them out on the stone to dry. Judging by the sun's position I judge it to be around noon. Ringing my hair I climb up ontop of the stone which slants at a kinda angle that makes it perfect for sun bathing and set my self out to dry as well. My excitemnt gone and now fully refreshed by my swim I decide to analyze my surroundings. Other than this god given gift of a lake I am surround by a dense layer of greenery. The world Jungle comes to mind. A rain forest of sorts and even though I've never been there before I know its not the Amazon. The water for one thing is much to clean and its not nearly humid enough but its still a rainforest. _So Asia maybe? No that's not it._ The topography is all wrong and I don't think the weather is right for this time of year for it to be Asia. After the death of my Cepan I went to Malaysia the place where Number Three died searching for clues, all in vain of course.

"Snap!" in hte blink of an eye I'm on my feet poised ready to fight what ever creature has the audasity to sneak up on me. I freeze my arms instinctevly going twords my breast as I drop down trying to hide behind the curve of the stone because standing at the shore with their mouths gaping wide stands a band of kids no older than 12 but the youngest probably 10. Mostly boys and more than half of them grinning their heads off. _Little pervs!_ I rush to put my clothes on before standing out to face them. I swim back to shore trying to appear as on top of things as I can and not at all embarsssed. I decide to take this as a blessing in disguise. If there are children then not too far away there are adults and that means civilization. Clearing my throat I command there attention. Not that I need and try.

"Um hi?" is all I manage to say. One of the older boys probably 13 at the most aproaches me with obvious delight. His face practicaly screams pervert as his eye run up and down my body no doubt remembering the show I just gave him and his friends.

"Heelllooo!" he says in a manner that reminds me of Nine. Ugh my least favorte Garde. The boy is tall for his age and laready has a bit of peach fuzz on his upper lip. His skin is a dark coppery color and his hair is black. His accent suggest english isn't his first language. I try speaking in spanish.

"um...hola me llamo...Katrine" his eyes widen in obvious delight as if he's just met his dream girl as he starts speaking in a faster spanish then I'm used to. Unable to understand a single word he's just said I try english again with much the same results. His english isn't good enough and I can't understand his spanish.

"uh mas despacio por favor" which means slow down in spanish. This works a little and I'm able to understand bits and pieces of what he says. Its not the spanish I'm used to and its been a while since I've spoken any spanish but I can understand him well enough wich is all that matters really. It takes a few moments for me to get used to his dialect but eventualy we're able to understand one another. He asks me what I am doing here and if I will take my clothes off for him again. The heads of his friends pop up eargerly. I frown and resist the urge to slap the creep where he stands. Ignoring his question I ask him where I am. Puerto Rico he says. _So I'm still in the U.S. ok theres that to be grateful for._ I ask him some more questions like if he has seen anyothers like me, people who don't belong here, tourist I tell him and if he can take me to a near by town or anything. He says no that he hasn't seen anyone else like me that its not tourist season stareing down my shirt the entire time. He offers to take me back to his place and wiggles his eyes brows in a suggestive mannger. I have just enough self controle to resist strangling the little creep and in my sweatest voice tell him no thanks and that I'd setttle with him just takeing me into tells me its a date then and links his arm with mine and guides me back to town. The other boys eye him jealously. I decide to count my blessing that none of the others are here then I start feeling guilty for not having gone looking for them in the first place. I then might've avoided such a fiasco.

The boy who's name I learn is Emilio takes me into town. Its a small thing with a name I don't bother learning. I'm able to wire myself some cash from an account Katherina had set up when we first arrived on earth and buy myself some deccent clothes. Emilio tells me the clothes don't matter that I'd look beautiful with nothing on. His friends giggle behind him. Again I manage to resist the urge to smack him. I make a silent prayer for Lorien to give me the strength to resist the urge to strangle each and every last one of these little perverts.

**Sorry if you thought I went to far or anything with Nine and Four or even if this offended any of you in some way but I just wanted to add a bit of humanity to the books they seem so pure and incorruptible i just wanted to make them a little more realistic not too much i am deeply interested in what you all think about this and now more so than ever i would like for you to REVIEW and give me your opinion.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No one's P.o.v**

Five was never on that plane headed for Africa. Carolina either for that matter. In fact neither one had left Brasil for the past 10 years. Not since arriving one earth, when Five contracted a strange disease that paralyzed her entire body, which made travel extremely difficult. But despite her body having failed her, Five's mind remained unaffected by the disease. Older than all but Number One Five developed her legacies far sooner than the other Garde children. arguably the most important one was the ability to create Avatars, the physical embodiment of the mind. With this Five was able to see and experience life whilst still in bed. This was a major component in her being the only Garde not yet discovered by the Mogs. With it she was able to lead a false trail for the Mogs to follow while she her self remained out've harms way. And she would have remained so if she had not intervened back during the desert and alerted Ra-who had all but forgotten about the only remaining Garde not yet allied with the others- to her presence. He'd first suspected her when she began speaking to Marina, his suspicions were confirmed when she directly reached out to Six and Nine , giving them the strength to fight back. And like the snake he was Ra striked when his opponent was most weak. Weak from assisting the others it was all Five could do to escape with her sanity intact. But the damage was done. Exsaughsted from her battle with Ra, Five subcomed to the disease and fell into a deep coma, much to Carolina's horror. And as if things could not possibly get any worse, Ra now knew where she was and he was coming for her even if he had to burn the entire Amazon down to find her.

**Eight's P.o.V**

My first thought was that I was back in India, the closest thing on earth I had to a home. But this was not my India. The trees for one thing, were all wrong- don't ask me how they just are, and another thing it didn't rain like this during this time of year back in India. If I had to guess I'd say I was somewhere south of the equator but where exactly I can't say. I'd spent years cut off from the rest of the world and knew very little of life outside of India. I was in some sort've rainforest that much was obvious, that and I wasn't gonna find any of the others-again don't ask its just something I seemed to just know. The second thing I noticed was the charred remains of what I can only guess was the Loralite. Gray lifeless bits of it lie scattered around a large crater where a larger chunk of the stone protruded from the ground still smoking. This larger piece embedded in the ground wasn't grey like the rest but it had lost it cerulean shine and now looked weak and sickly. The very air crackled with its energy. nervous that it might explode or that the stone might be leaking some sort've radiation I quickly left the crater behind. Not even daring to teleport so close to the stone. I stayed off the ground as much as possible, instead taking to the trees like some sort've hairless monkey. Reminding me of my time alone in India. Which obviously also made me think of my Cepan and then the Mogs which then lead me to think about the war and the others and that picture in the cave of me dying... when it hit me.

"Aaaahhh!" clutching my head in pain I missed the next tree and plummeted down the remaing 30ft hitting the jungle floor with a resonating thump. I felt something snap and knew I broke something. But right now as painful as that is, it was nothing compared to the pounding in my head. Like someone had jammed a white hot iron rod in from the back of my skull and was now trying to drive it out the other end. Something warm and wet trickled out've my ears. I didn't have to look to see what it was. I withered around on the jungle floor in pain for several moments trying to ride what it ever this was, out.

_help me..._ through the pain I heard it. A girl's voice. So familiar and yet I knew I'd never heard this girl in my life.

_He's coming!_ The girl cried.

_What who's coming? Who are you!_ I wanted to scream. The girl said something else but the pounding in my skull drowned her out. I layed there for several moments not at all ashamed of the steady stream of tears cascading down my cheeks. eventually the pain did stop. Slowly and gradually. I cried for several minutes more, too afraid to move incase this brought the pain back. It wasn't until the blood in my ears had dried up did I dare to sun had gone down but at least the rain had finally stopped. leaning against the nearest tree I propped my self up carefully, now fully aware of my 2-3 broken ribs? and a dislocated shoulder? I fished around in my chest for a healing stone, like the one John, Number Four had. No such luck. Or at least none that I could tell. I still didn't know what half the stuff in here did, and the few I did know were useless in a situation like this. Kicking my chest shut I took a deep breath and did like my Cepan tought me, and popped my shoulder back into place.

**Marina's P.o.V**

Marina, as of the sea. Thats something my good friend Hector Ricardo used to say about me. appropriately named given the fact that one of the first legacies I ever developed was the ability to breath underwater. Something quite fortunate considering where the stone had dropped me. At the bottom of the ocean. Like a fish out've water I'd been back in the desert, but here I was in my element. As powerful as the others were back on land it was here in the ocean that I was strongest. Even Eight with the power to turn into any creäture he liked would be hard pressed to defeat me out here. I even allowed myself the thought of beating Setrakus'Ra here-but only for a more, until Logic won out and I squashed such fantasies.

A strange weightless feeling engulfed me as I floated my way through a school of brightly colored fish. The Loralite Stone stood several feet beneath me, a layer of densely packed coral clinging to its side almost desperately. It seemed that along with being able to breath underwater I was also able to withstand inconceivable pressures normally lethal to human beings. Though I never strayed to far from the stone incase the others arrived while searching for me-which I knew they would. The water was clear enough that the sun was still able to reach me so at least I had a decent way of measuring time. I'd watched the sun rise and fall 3 times already and still no sign of the others. I was beginning to fear the worst. I lived off mostly fish now, trapping small groups of them in pockets of air where I'd pushed all the water out've. I'd never tasted fish before. At the covenant we were lead to believe the consumption of fish and other marine creatures was something sinful.

_Pfft! Shows what they know! These things taste amazing!_

I'd even tried shark when one dared to try and hunt me. Though I wasn't brave enough to try anything else, especially after consuming a large colorful looking fish with large fins resembling the surrounding coral. It had left a bitter taste in my mouth and I suffered an upset stomach. I'm guessing that fish was poisioness because the whole time I felt the icy cool sensation of my healing legacy.

_I can't wait any longer._ I thought as I watched the sun set for the 4th time. I'd only ever made small trips to the surface and always at night when I was least likely to be spotted, and for good reason. Eight,Ella and I had been here once, when fleeing India. Somalia I think Eight called the small edge of land hovering along the horizon. A dangerous and war torn country or something. If the others didn't get here soon I'd have no choice but to head there.

_Lorien give me strength._

**Eight's P.o.V**

I woke up at the base of a tree. I must've crawled here after passing out the other day. I sit up,using the tree for support and flex my sore shoulder. I don't care what they say in the movies, dislocating and then relocating your shoulder fucking hurts! Theres no way anyone could go through something like then and just pop it back into place and resume fighting-NOT POSSIBLE!

I manage to find my way to my feet, my shoulder still hurts and I get the feeling that its something I'll just have to get used to. My ribs are still sore as well but I don't really know what to do about that and hope I develope the power to heal like Marina or John. I scoop my chest up and tuck it under my arm. The thing weighs and ton and the edges keep digging into my side, making walking all the more painful. I'm beginning to suspect my injuries may be more serious than I thought. I'm unable to walk more than a few few before I become short of breath or my ribs start hurting, like they're poking into something vital on the inside. My suspicions are confirmed when after a hours journey I have to suddenly stop and end up coughing a sizable amount of blood into my hand. Bleeding from the inside is never good and almost all ways fatal. I couldn't think of a time when it wouldn't be considered fatal, that first part was just something my Cepan used to tell me. I wipe the blood on my pants, wishing for a drink to wash the metallic taste of blood out've my mouth. My injuries make it impossible to use any of my legacies. This is something I learn the hard way when to speed things up I try to teleport, but my power fizzes out and I end up way off my intended course and begin convulsing on the jungle floor coughing up even more blood when my head starts spinning, the world falling in and out've focus.

_Help me...why won't you help me?_ Its that girl again. I lift my head up searching for her but my movements are sluggish and it takes my eyes a moment too long to process the information my eyes are receiving. I glance around several times over the same spots unable to locate the girl.

"Hello?" I call out. No answer.

"Ugh!" I moan holding my pounding head. _Great on top of everything else now I've got a concussion!_ Because what else would cause me to hear things that aren't there?

Swallowing down my pain I force my self back to my feet, trying to ignore the trembling of my knees and trudge on. _It'll pass._ I tell myself regarding the pain and nausea. _I just won't use my legacies ._ Which is a lot more frightening than any Mog or obstacle this place has to throw at me. With out my legacies I was just a kid in a strange land that even the native inhabitants of this planet feared and avoided. Ra had shown us once already just how helpless and weak we were without our legacies. Our own Cepans had known that long before, that's why they were so anxious for us to develope them in the first place. We were nothing without our powers.

Progress is slow and ok I'll admit it pretty nonexistent. I've been walking-er should I say hobbling for Lorien knows how long and I still feel the stone's energy. I wonder if my earlier thought about it leaking some sort've lethal radiation was right. _Is that whats making me feel this way? Am I slowly dying?_ This latest coherent thought sends me hobbling even faster and twice I almost black out from the pain alone. The hallucinations of the girl's voice keep calling out to me. Telling to come help her that she needs me and that someone is getting close. I try and tune her out but deep down I feel as if I really do know this girl and that her words do hold some hidden meaning or truth. _Is this a memory? From my life back on Lorien?_ Like the others, life before arriving here on earth is pretty non existent. I try and focus on just walking not in the mood or proper state of mind to do any deep thinking. But this proves to be far more difficult than I'd originally thought. The hallucinations simply won't stop. If anything they're only getting worse. No longer does the girl sound far away and out've reach and not at all weak. Her voice is strong and forceful, commanding my unwavering attention.

_You have to listen to me!_

_No I don't_

_I'm not a hallucination!_

_Yes you are._ I counter, the fact of me arguing with myself completely escaping me.

_Ugh! you have to listen to me you don't understand! He's coming! Setrakus'Ra is coming here after me!_

_Yeah what ever. _Why would Ra come here of all places? He had no way of knowing where I was-hell I didn't even know! Besides what could possibly be important enough to bring Ra out've hiding when he could just as easily send one of his little minions?

_For starters. Me._ Pfffttt!

_Ok lets assume for a minute your actually real and not a deranged figment of my over active imagination/concussion induced hallucination, that you're a real girl somehow talking to me, in my head. Why would Ra-the leader of our most feared and hated enemy and destroyer of worlds bother with some girl..._ She doesn't even have to say it I already know.

_Holly shit! Your one of us aren't you? _I rack my damaged brain for information._ Ok 1,2,3 are dead theres me 4,6,7,8,9 and 10 so..._

_Your number Five!_ I can almost feel her nod and sigh in relief.

_Finally you get it._

_W-where are you? _I dart around searching for her the girl, Number Five.

_ Close._

"Where?" I ask looking like a fool talking to myself. Five laughs in my head.

_Here I'll show you._ I'm about to ask how when suddenly as if in response a mass of flickering images flashes before my eyes. I immediately see the jungle in a new light. No longer is this a strange foreign place, I see hidden paths and messages. I now know for instance that I am in a country called Brasil, somewhere in South America and that the soft muddy patch I'm now standing in is actually quicksand.

_here._ I feel as if some giant unseen hand has wrapped around me as I slowly rise from the quicksand. This unseen force-Five's telekinesis sets me down away from the jungle hazard.

_Just head straight and hurry we don't have much time._

Never one needed to be told twice I immediately set out. My confidence growing with each step now armed with the memories of Five. I avoid various traps as well as the other lethal hazards of the jungle with ease. Soon enough I come to a small clearing enclosed by a wire fence, the kind they use on farms with livestock.

_Stop!_ There is no mistaking the alarm and fear in Five's voice.

_What? What is it?_ I think too scared to ask aloud now that I am without my legacies. But Five only utters a single word. A name really. Whispered as if she to is afraid of being heard.

_Carolina_

_Whos that?_

_My Cepan_

_Oh ok then_ I move to step out've hiding.

_No don't!_ but her warning comes too late. Carolina turns twords me her eyes narrowed. Something glistens in her hand, something metallic but I ignore it. While walking twords her I reach my hand out to greet her,

"Hi I'm-woah!" I'm litteraly cut of mid sentence when Carolina whips out a dagger and hurls it at me. I feel it slice through the air a hair's breath away from my ear before embedding its self in the tree behind me all the way up to the hilt.

"Hey whats your problem! We're on the same si-" I'm cut off again as this time she takes a swipe at me with a large machete, I throw my arm up defensively and earn a gash across my forearm. Fueled by adrenaline and blinded by fear I barely even feel it.

"Hold on! would you just stop and listen to me for a minute!" I cry stepping back trying to show her I'm not a threat. It doesn't work. She charges me with surprising speed and hooks her leg around my own, yanking my feet out from under me.

"Ooff!" the impact nocking the air clean out've my lungs.

_Roll !_ Five commands. I roll just as the Machete strikes the ground where my head had been only seconds before.

_Five call her off! Tell her I'm not a threat!_ I scream in my head as I roll to my feet into a defensive crouch.

_I can't! She can't hear me! Ra he did something to me! Your going to have to fight her._

_Fight her?! Are you insane! She's like the female version of Ip man-ah!_

Talking with Five has distracted me and earned me a slice across the ribs. Carolina holds the machete up as if to show me that my would wasn't spontainious but caused by her.

_Five! She's gonna carve me to bits!_ I cry taking a step back. Big mistake. Carolina is done toying with me, she steps out and with some sort've judo type kick thing, she sweeps my feet out from under me , nocking flack on my ass. Again.

"FIVE!" I scream aloud. As Carolina raises the machete high ready to impale me.

My last thoughts are of Marina and how I should've made a move while I had the chance...and about how that stupid carving back in the Loric cave lied to me!

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long but I wanted to upload chapters 5 and 6 together and I'm gonna keep doing It that way-uploading two chapters at a time because just one chapter a week just doesn't seem fair and your always left wondering what happens next so I think two chapters is much more fair. And as always I hope you enjoy and please REVIEW! Your continued support has been amazing and never fails to inspire me so thank you for your support this far and I hope you like this latest update.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Adamus's P.o.V**

I awake to the beaping of my heart displayed on a screen and the stench of antispetic and blood. A cold cold smell. Theres a breeze down by my nether regions. I glance down and see my jeans and simple T-shirt are gone. My feet are bare and except for a flimsy teal colored gown that reaches me about mid calf and splits down my backside, I'm all but naked. My first thought is about how much I hate hospitals and the way they smell-exspecialy the smell! I try not to think about who saw me naked and what might've or might not've happened to my person while I was out; I climb out've bed onto a cold floor and on wobbly knees. I tear and a vast asortment of wires from my skin, seeting off a number of alarms, unable to find the off switch I settle with just pulling the plug. I don't know how long I've been out but the stiffness of my muscles says more than a day. Which when your someone like me- a alien fugitive wanted for high treason and murder- time is of the esence. _Find Malcome and Sam._ I tell myself. That should be my first priority. Sam is a wanted fugitive like me and Malcome's been missing for years. If they haven't found us already then they will soon. I slowly make my way to the door; its a painstakingly slow procession, my body is weak and sluggish after days in bed and I was never no athelete so it comes as little surprise that by the time I do reach the door I'm winded. I giggle the door knob and choke down my panic when I realize its been locked from the outside. Someone doesn't want me to leave. I take a few steps back, my body powered by fear acts with a sense of purpose and more like its old self. I search the room for a weapon of some sort. Anything. I find a large syringe and grasp it tightly in my hand, not trusting myself to hold on. Its not much I know and really what good would it do against a full grown Mog? Probably nothing but it makes me feel safe and allows my brain for focus on other things. More important things, such as how I'm gonna get out've here. I take in my surroundings. I'm in a small room and other than my bed theres really nothing else. A chair of two in the corner, and a small bathroom. I've just about settled on the idea of pretending to be asleep and attacking who ever it is that comes to check up on me, when I notice the small window at the far end of the room. Its small, even someone as small as me would find it hard pressed to fit through and theres not telling how high up I am. _Surely they wouldn't make it that easy for me?_ Gingerly crossing the distance between me and the window I peer down and frown. _Of course._ I'm about 30 stories up and the window doesn't even open. _What do they do incase of a fire?_ I wonder. i've just about decided to smash the window with one of the chairs and make a rope ladder with my sheets when I hear the door giggle. Theres no time to get back into bed and pretend to be asleep-I'd have to put all those wires back in. So I take the large curtain that surrounds my bed and throw it open then hide in the bathroom. I leave the door open just a crack and watch as a tall plump looking nurse strolls in to check up on me. I wait till she moves to throw the curtain open before slipping out the door. Thanking whatever powers that be that she left it open and slip out into the hall way. I try to walk with a sence that I belong here and not at all like a criminal so as not to draw attention to myself. I make it down the hall and am just rounding the corner when out've the corner of my eye I see the plump nurse dart out've the room. I pick a room, any room and open it. Its dark and lined with shelves. I'm exstatic to see its filled with clothes and slip into a pair of grey sweats and a simple white V-neck. _Guess I'm going commando. _

Leaving the closet I wander the halls trying to gather my thoughts and plan my next move, while searching for the Goodes. _If they're even alive._ Malcome would've suffered the worst of the crash, being on the side where the truck hit us so he should probably be some where in intensive care or something-that's where I was headed right now-but then theres Sam. Sam should've been in that room with me, there was more than enough room for another bed and how much simpler would it have been to stick us together in one room. It would've saved space and probably costs and we were both in the same accident. Putting us together in the same room would've been the most logical course of action..._so why didn't they do it? _

I arrive at the entrance to the intensive care unit and immediately know something is wrong, because 2 hulking Vat-borns in full on hunter gear stand guard at the door. Cannons in hand and set to kill. Nurses, Doctors, and patients go on about their daily business as if the two didn't exist. I turn right back around like an idiot and head straight back the way I came. _Shit! Shit! Shit! They found us!_ I take a seat in a small waiting area and try to calm my breathing. And failing miserably.

"Are you ok?" and older man asks, his voice dripping with sympathy.

"yes I'm fine-" I stop mid sentence and the man repeats his question. In perfect Mogadorian.

**Five's P.o.V**

I watched the others gather around the stone and then saw the stone light up at Eight's touch just before a large Mog hurled his swords at the stone and a blinding flash of light engulfed everything. I watched all of this when I should've been watching my back. Like the snake he was Ra had waited till I was weak and distracted before making his move. My avatars didn't survive the first attack and I wasn't ready for the second. A wave of power and darkness engulfed me, suffocating me. Ra's laughter came from all directions. Like a wet blade slicing through someone's bones. _Number Five...I wondered when you'd show up._ His voice makes my skin crawl and the darkness swell. He tells me theres no use in struggling but I don't listen. I kick, scream, bite, and claw against his tightening grip. _Ah! Let me go!_ I scream, sounding far more vulnerable than I would've liked. But he just laughs at my puny little attempts. Like a fly fighting against a brick wall. I'm the fly and he's the wall sadly. I feel his grip on me tighten till I see stars and then- is it my imagination? Or is that his warm rank breath I feel against my cheek. I cringe as I feel a body, one much larger than my own , press down on me. And for a moment I forget that this is all in my head, that he can't possibly know where my body is. _No...but I will soon._ I tense up switch to the defensive, forcing my walls and psycic barriers up. But he sweeps them aside like they're nothing. _Hm...pity and here I was expecting you to put up more of a fight, now wonder you stayed hidden for so long. Your weak. Pathetic! The small one's more of a threat than you! _He taught as he commits mental rape, groping and molesting my mind. Going places no one else should ever go. Taking and looking at all my thoughts and memories. Turning them over as if he has the right. Theres no struggling as he dives deep into my subconscious till he finds it. I'm seeing through his mind's eye now as a large intimidating door looms over us. The edges lined with Loric symbols, the largest being the Lorigc glyph for Five in the dead center. _My secrets._ I can't help but think, knowing he's heard it. I feel him trembling with glee, waves of excitement pulsating off of him. He thrusts his hands out as they grow to impossible lengths, his hands more into gnarled blades as they strike the door, tearing into it. _NO!_ I scream before Ra silences me with a thought and I go flying. I watch as he rips the door clean off its hinges and then dives in like a starved man into a pool of water. _So that's where you've been hiding._ I'm immediately seeing myself back at mine and Carolina's hideout deep with in the Amazon. Carolina is shaking me. Begging me to wake up. Ra laughs at her failed attempts. _Even better than I could've imagined. _He cackles leaving the Amazon behind. _Lets check up on the others now shall we?_ Ra isn't capable of this. Projecting his thoughts like this, he would've found us along time ago-no this is the workings of a LEGACY! Ra is using my legacy to find the others. Through him I see two boys a dark one and a blond one somewhere in Europe. He finds them all, then sends his hunters after them. He taunts me with this knowledge, that despite all my careful planning and my many schemes , that is me who destroyed the Garde. He thanks me telling me how none of this would've been possible with me. As a 'reward' for all my help he takes me to a far away place where a group of his hunters has already cornered a Garde member. My heart nearly breaks when I see who it is. _Good bye Number Ten._ Ra cackles giving the kill order.

Its not enough, me knowing that Ella is the first to die but he decides to make me watch it as well. I watch the group of Mogs close in. She doesn't seem at all surprised when she sees them and much to Ra's annoyance not at all afraid. She calmly reaches into her shirt pocket and pulls out a mouse. For a moment I taste fear in Ra and the image of Ella hurling a crystal at him comes to mind. I tuck that tidbit of information away for later use. Ella sets the mouse down on the ground and we all watch as it begins to grow and grow and grow until its the size of a small whale and no longer a mouse but some awesome and strange monster with curling ram horns and bulging muscles and claws longer than my arm and thick than my waste. _Chimaera._ Ra and I think at the same time. Its BK, Number Fours guardian Chimaera who I vaguely remember from our one year trip from Lorien to Earth. BK growls at the approaching Mogs all of whom pause with fear. There are only Five of them and they had come light, not expecting the youngest and least threatning member of the Garde to put up much a fight. Ra growled at their lack of being prepaired. _Its matters not! Kill her!_ He snarls urging them on. The Mogs recover and come to their senses as they surround Ella and BK. BK protectively stands over Ella, bareing his teeth and tearing up the ground with his powerful claws. I can hear him telling the Mogs to bring it, that he is not afraid to die and will take as many of them down with him as he can. I feel an immense sense of pride in my Loric heritage, exspecialy if all Loriens are as brave BK here.

**Eight's P.o.V**

I wait there expecting the end. But it never comes. I crack and eye open to see the machete hovering mear inches from my head. Carolina lifts the blade away and grabs me by the scruff of my shirt yanking me off the ground and bringing me eye level with her. My feet hover a good few inches off the ground. She amazes me with her strength while also scarring me shitless with her glare alone. The machete presses against my stomache.

"Quem e voce?" she growled in what sounded like Italian or maybe Spanish.

"Um...no hable espanol?" I tried using the only Spanish I knew.

"Ugh! Portuguese! Nao espanol tolo!" she spat pressing the machete deeper until I was afraid it would pierce the skin.

"Ok! OK! um...crap! what the hells Portuguese?"

"English?" she asked her accent making it sound like something cool and exotic.

"Yeah English, I speak a da English!" she snorts in what must be annoyance before dropping me and kneeling down so that we are at eye level.

"I speak English just find boy now who are you and why are you here," she presses the machete against my stomache again, " and don't say your lost"

I gulp, sucking in my stomache and choose my next word very , very carefully.

"uh hi...um Carolina right?" she raises an eyebrow probably wondering how I know her earth name, " I'm number Eight, Five sent me"

**Five's P.o.V**

**This part happens just before Eight arrives in Brazil.**

I watch as BK rips the Mog's head clean off, spitting a cloud of ash when I notice him. A fith Mog, cannon in hand. My warning comes too late, not that he could hear me. The shot hits him square between the shoulders leaving a mango sized crator of black smoldering flesh. A silent roar of pain escapes his...lips? He turns twords his attacker and gets caught in the shoulder, sending him spinning right back around. He receives two more shots in the side and another in one of his hind legs. Five shots, Five mogs. The irony of it all couldn't be more perfect. BK hits the ground with a loud thud. The Mog moves in for the kill cannon aimed at BK's shrinking head as he changes back into beagle form. I can feel Ra grown tense as he leans forward and whispers for the Mog to go ahead. The monster dares to smile as he places his finger on the trigger and the cannon comes to life as if it to is anticipating the kill. In honor or BK I neither beg nor cry. This is not a victory for _him._ I stand tall and proud, exuberating waves of confidence. Ra sneers at me but says nothing. _You didn't get everything._ I whisper to myself. I'd forgotten it until now, my vision of the end. Ra had been to quick, too greedy and hadn't done a therough sweep of my mind. He'd missed things. Important things. It was only now caught up in the moment did I get that strange sense of deja vu. I'd seen this already. I sat down with confidence and a new sense of hope. Much to Ra's dissatisfaction. I could feel him force himself upon me once more but it was too late.

The Mog moved to pull the trigger when it happened. A small red blur struck the cannon. Showering the Mog in sparks. He howled in pain jerking his hand back and holding it close, inspecting the now mangled stump. The Mog looked from Ella's still out stretched hand and his mangled stump of a hand and made the connection. What she had thrown none of us were sure. But just before it happened when all we saw was a red blur I'd felt him, Ra flinch almost fearfully and the image of Ella throwing a similar red blur at him deep below the New Mexico desert appeared in our linked minds. The Mog snarled and stuck his stump into the fold of his cloak while reaching back with his remaining hand and pulling out a large sword. The sword was quite large and it was an obvious strain for him to even lift it now with only one hand. The Mog pointed the sword at Ella and growled. Ella simply smiled and beckoned him on with a wave of her hand like in the old Kong Fu movies. The Mog sounded a loud mighty roar and charged at Ella. Loric or not that's some pretty scary shit, a fully grown Mog charring at you with a sword that most two handed people would find difficult to lift let alone a recentely made one handed Mog. But Ella simply stood her ground, arms folded neatly behind her back and a smile plastered across her face. I could feel Ra's confidence wanning. The future isn't set in stone, he argued not at all sounding confident in his words. _Every victory has its price._ He snarled at me trying to regain control of the situation. But he wasn't fooling anyone. We both knew how this was gonna end.

The Mog jabbed his sword at Ella but she just stepped out've the approaching blades way. The Mog recoilded in disbelief. Despite contrary belief the battle back on Lorien had taken its toll on both species. The Mogs had paid a high price indeed to win Lorien . Only a handful of Mogs alive today had actually faught on Lorien. They had only _just_ won the war. A hallow victory seeing as 10 of us made it off the planet that day. And only through superior numbers and the element of surprise had they managed to win, leaving this Mog ill prepaired even against one as young as Ella. The Mog recovered from his surprise and tried stabbing her again. He missed. He tried slicing. Again he missed. Ra growled in impatience in both our minds making the Mog go pale- if such a thing were even possible for a species as pale as the Mogodorians. Embarassed and enraged at being shown up by a little girl-Ella had shited into her younger 7 year old form as if to make the experience all the more humiliating for him-the Mog up his attack. Slicing faster and harder, doing all sorts of complicated moves desighned to fool and deceive her. Too anyone else just now watching it would appear like a very dangerous dance , Ella moved so gracefully. She was actually dancing now, like a ballereina , spinning in circles on her tippietoes around him, doing graceful leaps and jumps. The poor Mog growing even more exsaughsted with each swing. _Enough of this!_ Ra snarled leaping forward and diving straight into the Mog's head, like some deranged specter. Ella stopped and blinked. Even she could see it. The Mog swelled in size before us, his muscles bulged to the bursting point ; making his skin split in places. And his eyes turned pitch black and I don't just mean the iris or anything no, his entire fricking eyeball turned coal black as the veins around his eyes bulged and filled with Ra essence. A deep demonic growl escaped the Mog's now stretched lips, exposing long sharp teeth dripping with saliva. I felt a lump form in the pit of my stomach as Ella took a fearful step back. The Mog just stood there panting for a few moments before lifting his head high and howling twords the heavens in what sounded like a screw of pure agony.

_RUN ELLA!_ I screamed , causing Ella to jump and her eyes to dart around for the source of the sound.

_She can hear me!_

_Yes I can hear you? Who are you? where are you?_ she asked.

_I'm- LOOK OUT!_ Ella leaped out've the way as the Ra- possessed Mog swung his sword at her. Ra gurgled through the Mog and waved a mocking finger at me before taking another swing at Ella. This time she was barely fast enough and he actually managed to slice her across her stomach a little. Nothing too serious just enough to cut the - because it was definetly Ra now- smiled gleefully as he took another swing. I saw it a microscecond before it happened, he lashed out with his sword forcing Ella to dance out've the way and right into his in coming fist. Ella flew back into a tree her eyes bulging with surprise and the force of the impact. She hit the ground and just layed there for a few seconds as she tried to remember how to breath. Ra chuckled to himself as he raised the sword over Ella. 1 down. He said in a whisper as he aimed the sword directly over where Ella's heart should be. And Five to go! he snarled bringing the sword down, aimed straight for her heart.

NO! I screamed feeling as if it were me about to be impaled. I cringed awaiting the final blow knowing the fear I felt now was not my own but Ella's as well. But it never came. I had squeezed my eyes shut in fear and looked up to the most beautiful sight my eyes had ever seen.

Ella lay with her back against the tree, her arms thrown up in defense and the tip of Ra's blade wavering in thin air mear inches from her outstretched hands. Ra grunted with frustration and drove the sword down harder, but it was only Ella's hand that dipped lower, her face twisted in strain.

"Ah!" she cried as the force of the blade grew too much and Ella's hand dropped dangerously low down twords her gut.

_Please! Please! Who ever you are help me!_ Ella cried out searching with her mind, causing her concentration to waver for just a moment, causing the blade to now rest against the palm of her hand. I struggled against Ra's grip trying to reach Ella and share what little engery I had left. But Ra wouldn't let me. He let me get close enough to think I had a chance; only to yank be back at the last second. I felt his hands pull at my hair.

_You will watch! You will watch this!_ He commanded forcing me to watch the blade press deeper into Ella's hand until a thin bead of blood surfaced between the blade and her palm.

"AH! Please! I can't hold it!" Ella cried making the blade wobble. Ra stumbled a bit but continued to press on.

_No! Ella!_ I cried, making her gasp and then for a moment our eyes met.

_Goodbye_ she whispered as she prepaired to let go.

"AAaaahhh!" Ra howled, surprising us both as he dropped the sword and arched his back in pain. Ella and I both stared in surpise at the large blade protruding from Ra'a gut, black ooze and crimson ash spilling out.

"Sarah!" Ella cried and sat up. Ra turned, still howling and swatted at Sarah who managed to duck out've the way just in time, leaving the sword in. The effort made Ra wobbled and he fell to his knees trying to pull the sword out. I watched as Ella scooped the sword up just as Ra removed the sword from his back and then as Ella plunged the blade into his rib cage, startling Ra who dropped the sword in surprise and clutch at his blade in his chest as he came face to face with Ella. Sarah jumped up with the fallen sword and aimed for his head when Ra surprised them both by throwing his head back and releasing a black cloud like substance from his mouth and eyes. The force of his escape pushed both Ella and Sarah back.

_Stop him! He's getting away!_ I cried suddently realizing my status of freedom.

_Quick while he's weakened!_ I screamed as I tackled the black murky substance which had started to drift over twords Sarah, searching for a new host. But a bust of cloud struck me in the gut pinning against the ground.

_No!_ I cried in frustration as the cloud took a hold of Sarah and prepaired to enter her.

_Not so fast_ Ella snapped and the cloud froze. Through our link I could feel his surprise and...was that fear?

_You made three mistakes coming here, would you like me to tell you them?_ Ella asked as she held Ra, who was now screaming every curse he knew at Ella.

_One was thinking you could take on 2 Garde on your own_. Ra struggled against her grip as Ella pried his hands off me, breaking mental bones in the process.

_Two was thinking I'd be the easiest to kill._ She twisted his arm back ripping it clean out've its socket. Ra howled in pain, gritting his teeth in a failed attempt to hide how much pain he was in.

_and three was not killing me when you had the chance_. She took hold of both of his shoulders, each in one hand then leaned forward and stared him straight in the eye as she ripped him in two. I felt something in me snap as Ella released what was left of the Great Setrakus'Ra, Mogadorian leader and the destroyer of worlds. Without Ra to hold me here I felt my spirit waver. I suddently grew very cold and weak as a strange tugging sensation began to grow with in the pit of my gut and Ella and Sarah slowly grew further and further away as the tugging grew stronger and the world disappeared in a blur of colors and shapes. I was traveling back to my body. I passed through entire countries, heading south and making a trip that would have taken the fastest of aircraft a good 15 hours in a matter of seconds, from one prison to another as I slowly drifted back into my useless body.

**sorry it took me so long to up date I was away on vacation with me familia and as I've said before my internet sucks big time. Now I know in chapter Five I said I'd update with two chapters this time but since its take me a good whole month to finish these two chapters I think its only fair I given you guys a little extra since for the most part you all have been pretty patient with me. So along with uploading chapters 5 and 6 I will be uploading a very short chapter 7 and an authors note with some bad new so be warned! and again Im sorry it took so long for me to update I will try shortening my chapters or something to make update more frequently and as always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! your continued support is really what inspirers me and keeps this story going!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow! I just wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed. Your support has been amazing especially after ch5 and ch6 which I personally felt weren't all that great and was afraid you guys wouldn't like it, so again thanks. I'm not sure if I mentioned this already or not but I'm gonna try and type up a short chapter 7 real quick. Its about Marina and Eight and maybe Five- not sure if I'm gonna add Five because its supposed to be a short chapter and if I make it any longer it will take longer to write and time is of the essence with a shitty internet connection like mine. also for this next scene I just wanna say I know NOTHING about Sommalian Pirates  so this is just my take on what would happen during an attack and also WARNING! DARK MARINA! sort've**

**Marina's P.o.V**

They came out of no where, men on small speed boats screaming and swirling around me in a chaotic manner. Bullets strike the water around me and screams fill the night. But I am not there target. A large yacht like boat, probably blown in from a storm sputters as smoke rises of its engines. The wealthy vacationers run around in a panic, hiding underneath tables and even behind each other. I don't think these men intend to kill them just yet. If I remember correctly their strategy is more along the line of robbing and hostage taking. These people seem wealthy enough what with the women's diamond earrings and expensive looking designer clothing, their skin soft and smooth. _They've probably never had to lift so much as a finger their entire lives._Part of me desperately wants to help these people but the more logical side of me says that doing so would expose my location and the location of another Loralite stone to the Mogs, one of the few advantages we have over them. I'm busy waying the pros and cons of helping these people when I hear it, a little girls scream and am immediately reminded of small little Ella. I look up at the boat to see that some of the men have actually managed to get on the boat using ropes with hooks on them. One man in particulary has just shot a women in the face as he rips her daughter- a little girl no more than 7 years old- from her still warm hands. A strange feeling over comes me and I suddenly feel angrier than I've ever felt in my entire life. With out thinking I use my telekinesis to rise out've the water, exposing myself. Its like nothing I've ever felt before, the power is absolutely amazing. I can't describe it any other way than it being like an out've body experience. I am no longer part of this horrific scene but a spectator watching from the side lines and let me tell you there is nothing more terrifying than watching your self do horribly unspeaking things and being powerless to stop it, to stop yourself. I watch as I thrust my hand out twords the man holding the girl and twist his arms till he drops the poor girl, not stopping until his bones snap and he almost passes out from the pain._What am I doing?_ Others cry out when they see me and are already fireing but this just makes me madder and I squeeze my fist as the man on the boat begins to cough up massive amounts of blood._ This isn't me! I'm not like this!_ His companions stare from me to him in horror, putting two and two together they ignore the vactioners who have all but rolled over in defeat and turn their full attention on me. Bullets bounce harmlessly away before reaching me as I turn to face the still circling speed boats. With the wave of my hand I send a wave that tips half the boats over, stunning the remaing half as I dive back beneath the waves out've sight only to emurge again in a spray of sea water, the water a protective cocoon around me as bullets bounce harmlessly off its now jello like surface and sink down into the abyss below. Streams of water break off from me like an octopus's tentacles and ensnare the men, encasing them in bubbles of water, drowning them._Stop it!_ I am momentarily stunned when something large explodes near me evaporating most of the water around me until I draw more back up to protect me. A man on another boat reloads some sort of missile launcher. I make a slicing motion with my arm as a wave of sea water sweaps the man aside and overboard, his companions along with him, but I don't stop there. My hands make a swirling motion as the water around the men begins to turn and spiral down into the wirl pool I have just created and I watch as it sucks them down to their deaths. Something strikes me in the back and I turn to see a some of the men have managed to cling to their still floating boats and are now fireing at me, and someone must have radioed in or something because I can see more boats approaching in the distance. The vacationers on the boat see this and begin to panic, I look over at the little girl sobbing over her dead mother and feel something burning with in me ignite into a raging inferno. I sweap the men clinging to the boats before away with a wave then raise my arms, a tugging sensation in my gut pulling at the water around as a wave begins to form. It begins to grow and grow and grow. The approaching wave wavers and some even turn and flee at the sight of the wave. _Oh no you don't!_ My arms are thrusted forward as the tugging feeling in my gut just snaps and all the water comes rushing forward.

**Eight's P.o.V**

I sit and listen to everything Carolina has to tell me about her and Five, I desperately want to ask about a million questions like how she and Five were able to remain hidden for long when the rest of us couldn't even manage that, or where Five is and why can I hear her thoughts but Carolina can't? And what our next course of action should be. Carolina has her own share of questions, like what happened to us after the desert and where are the others now and how did I get end up here? Its difficult at first, understanding her because of her thick accent and poor English skills which is the only language we have in common, but all questions stop when we arrive at our destination,an old WWII kinda bunker looking thing nestled between two towering trees and at the base of a large hill. Its boxy looking and covered in vines, completely ancient looking and has an all around abandoned feeling to it. Uber creepy. But that doesn't stop Carolina from walking right up to. She places her hand against a small hand sized square cut into the surface of the door way. Theres a humming sound as she does it followed by a quick whoosh as a hidden door in one of the trees appears, revealing a small room which Carolina doesn't hesitate to enter. She stares at me her eyebrow raised as if to say _You coming?_

The small room actually turns out to be a elevator leading deep underground. How deep I'll never know. The ride is quick and neither of us says much until the doors are open and we enter a small and poorly lit chamber. This place to has a bunker feeling to it as Carolina leads me through a maze of tunnels and passage ways. How she finds her ways through this place is beyond me, I got lost the moment we left the elevator. We pass through several rooms of various sizes, most are empty or filled with crates but one or two has the occasional chair or even more rare a table with a laptop on it and old forgotten meals left unfinished. We soon come up to a large metal door which Carolina has to time 3 different code into as well as thumbprint and retinal scans. As the large door opens I can see that it is in fact a good 2 ft thick and I wonder, _What would Carolina need such a large door for? Five's Chest maybe? _Passing through the large door we come upon another door, this one made of glass and slides open at our presence. Another glass door stands before us as the one behind us closes and we are left in a small glass room with strange holes in the walls. I'm about to ask Carolina what this is when a gass begins filling the room.

"Don't panic!" Carolina warns placing a hand on my shoulder. The gas is cold and burns the inside of my nostrils with its smell. This goes on for several more minutes before the gas stops and the glass doors open. The room we enter is unlike any other room we have yet encountered. These walls are new and the air is cold and smells of medicine. The lighting is greatly superior in here to, I notice a rhythmic beeping noise as well and see the foot of a large hospital bed peeking out from behind a wall. Carolina approaches the bed with out hesitation and stares down at its occupant with one of the most heartbreaking looks I've ever seen. _No, oh lorien please let me be wrong!_ But I'm not because sure enough lying there before me with her long blond hair and tanned skin, hooked up to more machines than I dare to count is Five her self.

"W-whats wrong with her?" I whisper.

_Theres nothing wrong with me. _A voice growls and it takes me a moment to place the voice.

"Five?"

"Yes" Carolina whispers, her head bowed.

_Five?_ I cry out in my head hoping to gain her attention.

_Theres no need to shout, I'm right here._ She answers.

"You can hear her can't you?" Carolina states, her gaze fixed on the sleeping Five. I frown, confused by Carolina's question before remembering she can't hear Five anymore.

_Hey why is that? That I can hear you but Carolina can't? _

Five Sighs loudly before answering,_ Ra. He did something to me , back in the desert...I'm so weak now I no longer have any strength left and must rely on yours to use my legacies... you've probably noticed yours aren't working all that great lately huh? Well that's my fault...sorry._

I explain this to Carolina who just sighs in relief. "I was beginning to fear the worst, that maybe the disease had taken her mind as well as her body"

_Wait what disease?_ I can litteraly feel Five's face drop with inside my head and her spirits plummet as she tells me the story of the Fall of Five. **( you all already know that its because of a disease so I wont bother typing it here and now)**

"Is there no cure?" I ask both Five and Carolina. Neither one answers for a while until Carolina finally lifts her head and adjusts a few of the many machines attached to Five.

"It is unlike any Virus, bacteria or parasite I have ever encountered on either Lorien or Earth" Five quickly explains inside my head that Carolina had been a high ranking military scientist back on Lorien, so for her to admit to having no idea what we were dealing with her was more terrifying than you can imagine. We were all just kids, no matter how well we fought or what ordeals we faced we were all just a bunch of untrained kids fighting the loosing side of a war and I don't know about the others exspecialy those like Marina who's Cepan pretty much abandoned her for the past 10 years, but for me Reynolds was the guy with all the answers, a sort of safety net for me. Kinda like a parent , so imagine the level of fear you'd feel if your parent didn't know what to do, if they couldn't help you. I shiver at the thought alone.

_It only got worse when Ra got involved._ Five adds as I repeat her sentence for Carolina's sake.

"Well if its a disease then maybe Marina can help" I say, her name even making me blush.

_Eight-_ but I don't let her finish.

"Or John maybe, they both have a healing legacy-"

_Eight stop it I don't need false hope._ Five surprises me by snapping.

"But its not false hope!" I quickly tell her how Marina healed a little old women of a supposedly incurable disease back in Spain.

_No you don't understand...the disease isn't the problem._ Her voice cracks at the end. Sensing what we must be talking about Carolina clears her throughts and rushes out've the room mumbling something about a perimeter check. Ignoring Carolina's reaction I press Five for answers.

_What then?_

_This..._

A wealth of knowledge and feeling courses through me as Five shares what she knows with me and It all becomes so clear. The disease is mearly a minor factor in the grand scheme of things. Through her ability to see the future I am shown glimpses of what is to come, and it isn't pretty. When the imagies stop coming I gasp in a burst of fresh air, not even realizing I'd been holding my breath.

_Now you know._ Five whispers inside my head. I shake my head, refusing to believe it and am about to bring up my own death, for told on that cave wall back in India when Five stops me having already read my thoughts.

_Its not the same, you saw your self get stabbed not die...the future is a difficult thing to interpret yes but still it'd be pretty hard to misinterpret what we just saw._

I nod in understanding, remembering Crayton Ella's Cepan ._ Even Marina can't bring back the dead._


	8. Chapter 8

**Four's P.o.V**

Arrogant, selfish, sexest, horny pigs. That's what Six would say to us if she could see me and Nine now. Balls deep in a girl I literally just met not five minuets ago with Nine pounding away at another one in the tent next door. My release is quicker than usual and I pull out the girl panting beneath, poor thing is already exhausted and calling it quits when all I can think about is going another round, not a problem really when there's a whole crowd of them waiting to take her place. But she is so much like Sarah that I feel a pang in my chest and curl up beside her, I can feel her smile against my chest and another pang hits me. I hate to give these girls false hope, hope that I'll stay behind that tonight was more than just a fling when all I really want is for her to be the one to leave come morning. But things are never that easy. I wait until dawn to leave. I take a quick shower, and return to Annette's tent where I am still staying. Nine stopped coming back days ago but I still live here. Annette is kind but distant twords me which is better than the dark cold glares she casts at nine every time they 'run' into each other. She sets a steaming bowl of soup and a chunk of bread before me. I finish my meal quickly then rush out to the forest to meet Nine. We started sneaking away about 4 nights ago to train. I'd assumed it was because Nine wanted to stay in shape for the girls but when I said as much he laughed it off as a joke and then surprised me yet again when he said,

"We can't stay here" something about his tone sent the hair on the back of my neck stand and my spine started to tingle.

"Why not?" I asked hesitantly unsure where Nine was going with this. If anything Nine should be the one begging for us to stay longer. But Nine just gave me a condescending laugh,

"What? Did you think we would stay here forever? Fucking girls, building houses , chopping trees? Did you think we would just forget about the others and just set up shop here, find a girl actually worth waking up to more than once, settle down and have a family? Huh? Is that what you thought!" he snapped, fuming at this point. His reaction more than answer enough for me.

"No...but I'm guessing you did" I say quietly as if it would piss him off less how loud I said it. He glared at me for a moment before his resolve gave out and his face dropped.

"Yeah, it might've crossed my mind" he mumbled his head bowed in shame. I'd be lying if I said the thought hadn't crossed my mind more often than not. But Nine already knew that.

"It'd be so easy, to just forget what we are , to forget all about the others and the war and just..." he leaves his sentence open for the imagination to ponder. _What would life before like for us if we'd just been allowed to live?_ But that isn't the question I should be asking myself.

"Nine?" I ask.

"What" he whispers, already guessing what I'm about to ask.

"What brought all this on?" _Please Lorien let me be wrong, let it be the paranoia speaking!_ But things are never that easy...at least not for us. Nine sighs loudly before getting up and walking over to a group of bushes. He lifts something with his mind, I don't know what its so dark. So with trembling hands I ignite my lumen and cast Nine and I in a spot of light, illuminating the body hovering between us.

"Lorien give me strength!" I whisper shaking my head and extinguishing my hands, I hear the body drop as I do and can still see just enough of Nine to know he's trembling.

"I found him the other day by the showers...and another the day before that" Nine's words shake me out of what ever trance the body held over me.

"Wait what? You mean there are more?" Nine nods.

"At least 3 others...all of them with blond or black hair, and this" Nine lifts the boy's- because that what he is a boy, probably no more than 15 years old- wrist and I am forced to light my lumen once more as Nine shows me my loric symbol burned into the boys forearm.

"Son of a...Hmmm!" I stomp my feet and take a few steps back.

"You know why they killed them right?" Nine asks.

"Because they look like us" I say. Nine chuckles and drops the boys wrist.

"Four these boys look like us about as much as I do you...they did this to flush us out. To let us know they've found us again" Nine says setting the body back into the bushes as he pulls something else out as well.

"Oh please not another body! Nine one is more than enough please!" but Nine doesn't listen.

"Its not a body four...well not a dead one anyways and besides we're no strangers to death" but despite his words I know Nine understands. These boys were human, innocent human beings whos only sin was having the same hair color as us. They are more than more casualties in this stupid war, this is murder. I watch as Nine pulls something large and black from the bushes and drops it harshly on the floor.

"Nine! What was that-" my words die in my throat when I see what it is, illuminated by my lumen with both is arm and legs broken lays a Mog Scout whimpering in pain. Nine nudges the Mog so that it rolls over onto its back as if to give me a better view.

"This one found me the other night as I was leaving Mina's tent" Nine says casually naming his latest conquest.

_But how? How could they have known we'd be here? We didn't even know we'd come here!_ as if reading my thoughts the Mog decides to join the conversation.

"Wasn't all that hard, the two of you practically gave your location away... I mean what with all those girls and all" he flashes me a toothy grin which earns him a kick to the ribs

"No Four Don't! This is our fault Four...we did this not him, we should've kept a lower profile, instead we've been parading our selves around like a pair of fools"

"Horny little fools" the Mog adds taunting me.

"Shut up!" Nine snaps. The Mog just smiles and makes a big show of him shutting up.

"We need to leave now before its too late. The others will be out looking for him by now and-" Nine is cut off when something explodes to our left, lighting up the early morning sky.

"It has already begun" the Mog whispers. Nine turns on him and lifts him off the ground and holds him against a tree, the Mog winces in pain.

"What! What are you talking about! what has begun?!" but the Mog just flashes another one of his imfamous toothy grins and starts laughing this god awful laugh, prompting Nine to snap his neck. Ignoring the fresh layer of ash Nine opens his chest and tosses me my own. He pulls out his spear and I arm myself with both the red bracelet and the black dagger.

"Come on we have to hurry!" Nine says grabbing my arms and using his super speed rushes us back to the camp. The scene before me shocks me to my core having just seen this sleepy peaceful village only just this morning and then now to see it engulfed in flames. Dead bodies line a large crator in the center of the camp near the now incinerated showers. Wounded lie all around the and more just watch in horror as they watch their homes get destroyed. Again. People run around screaming, some try to put out the fires to stop them from spreading but the place is so tightly packed that the flames spread faster than the people can put them out. Nine and I are about to help when Annette runs straight twords us covered in ash a large shot gun in hand.

"You two!" she snaps coming right up to us and pushes us behind an over turned truck.

"Annette what-" Annette silenced Nine with a slap to the face.

"Don't talk just listen! I don't care what your excuses are or what it is that you did to piss these people off but what ever it is it doesn't concern my people! We've suffered enough with out you we don't need your problems on top of our own!"

"Annette please let us help you ! " I beg.

"Yes let us! we can fight!" Nine adds. But Annette just shakes her head.

"Uh uh and let my people get caught up in the cross fire? Not a chance! Its the two of you they're after! Once you leave they'll follow you"

"Theres no where left for us to run!" Nine snaps gripping his spear, ready to charge off into battle.

"Not my problem!" Annette screams. No one talks for several minutes.

"Theres a train, not 3 miles from here its headed for France, take it and never come back!"

"A-" I start before she holds a hand up.

"Don't argue...just-just go!" she says tears in her eyes now. She gets up and points behind us,

"The train is that way" is all that she says to us before charging off into a sea of tents.

"Do we follow her?" I ask. Nine doesn't answer for several minuets and when he does his voice is strained and his response short.

"No"

* * *

**Six's P.o.V**

I spend the night in a apartment ment for tourist that Emilio's parents own. The power and water have been shut off since officially no one is staying there but Emilio brings me food and water and there already a bed set up for me.

"I don't normally do this sort of thing...but then again not everyone is as beautiful as you" he spits the last part out in a nervous manner and the whole thing might've been cute if he hadn't been staring at my breasts the entire time. Cursing this infernal heat and my tank top's lack of coverage I smile but say nothing. It wouldn't do me any good to lash out at him now. _Don't bite the hand that feeds you. _I let Emilio take me out to get a bite to eat as long I get to pay. His response,

"Hmm hmmm hmmmm! I love a women that takes charge"

We find a small restaurant that Emilio knows of, he insists I try some Pasteles and Mofungo both of which taste absolutely amazing! We wash it down with a Malt beverage called Malta Goya. I like it well enough .

"Tall, beautiful, confident and has good taste! I think I'm in love!" Emilio says dreamly.

"How old are you anyways?" I ask with a frown.

"How old do you need me to be?" he purrs. _Ugh! He nothing if not persistent I'll give him that. _I've just about decided to respond with my own smart remark when I notice Emilio not starring at my breast, which is a huge relief and all but just seems wrong.

"Something wrong Emilio?" I ask immediately going into Hunter mode. Emilio notices this which I'll admit impresses me a bit.

"Don't look just pretend like I just said another one of my charming remarks," he wiggles his eyes brows for me again before continueing," but I think that guys is watching you" I fiddles with my spoon and look at the reflection in it.

"The pale one?" I ask the fear evident in my voice. Emilio notices this to.

"Yes but don't worry I'm here" before I can react Emilio has paid for our food despite our earlier agreement and has grabbed me by the hand and is leading me out've the restaurant. I see the pale faced man and another two neither Emilio or I noticed stand up and follow us. _Shit!_ Emilio leads me into a dense crowd of tourist and streeth venders. He takes me to an old shack where 3 of his buddies wait. They all stare at me excitedly before Emilio commands their attention. They talk too fast and quiet for me to understand before darting off.

"Stay here!" Emilio tells me before running after his friends. Five minuets go by before I come to my senses and realize what I've just done. _Here I am sitting all safe while 4 kids face off against 3 fully grown men- possibly Mogs!_ I curse Emilio for the sweat little fool that he is and leave the shack my eyes darting around for Emilio or one of the men. I find Emilio first and freeze. At first I am floored by his poor disguising skills or even how he manage to get another girl with blond hair to follow him when I realize the genius of it. Emilio is just a kid and knows nothing of disguises but his disguise is apparently good enough for the 3 men who are now hot on his trail to think the tall blond behside him isn't infact an actualy girl trying to disguise her self but 3 boys standing atop each others shoulders pretending to be a girl with poor disguising skills. As idiotic as it might sound the 3 men seem to be buying it and follow Emilio and the 3 boys down a series of allies before disappearing from sight. I'm about to run after then when someone grabs me from behind. On reflex I respond with a jab to the ribs but thankfully Emilio is too short and I miss him completely.

"Easy! Its just me!" I shake my head and glance back behind me where the 3 boys and Emilio disappeared.

"Wait I thought-"

"My cousin, my uncle owns the souvenir shop across the street" he explains.

"Now come on before those guys realize what we've done!"

**Eight's P.o.V**

Puerto Rico. That's where Five said the nearest Garde was. She wasn't sure who but its one of us she sure of it. I pray to Lorien that its John or Marina. Carolina follows me back to the stone, she hands me a pack full of a months worth of supplies.

"Just in case you end up somewhere less than favorable"

"Thanks" I smile and turn twords the stone unsure if this is the smartest move.

"Eight?"

"Yes?"

"Be honest with me because I don't really need false hope, I'm a soldier same as you and I need facts not wishful thinking ...so uh I guess what I'm trying to say is do you really think this is gonna work? That Four or Seven can really heal her? I mean how does this even work? Is it a healing stone- because we've already tried that and..." she chokes up at the end and has to wipe something from her eye.

"Just give it to me straight, does Five really stand a chance here?" this emotional outburst and sudden dropping layers throws me off guard and stuns me. Clearly I have miss judged this women.

"Uh yeah...its not a stone- they both have a legacy" I say scrambling for an answer. Carolina nodes , reassured that her charge's chances of survival have just gone up.

"As to how it works..." I shrug.

"It doesn't matter how just that it works...uh I'm gonna head back, don't wanna leave Five alone for too long...hurry back and uh be safe" without another word she turns and sprints off into the green, disappearing without so much as a trace. And its then that I feel something that I haven't felt in a long time, not since Reynold... I clear my head of such thoughts and proceed twords the stone. Its much smaller than the one back in India, all jagged and broken like someone took a jackhammer to it. Faint waves of engery could still be felt emanating from it giving me a queasy feeling deep with in my gut. I decide that this is not good news and slap my hand onto the surface of loralite and pray to Lorien that this works.

**Six's P.o.V**

Emilio has just unlocked the side gate to the apartment complex when I feel it. A surge of energy that sends me stumbling. Emilio looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Are you ok?" he asks, his voice dripping with sympathy. Still stunned by the blast I nod my lips unsure how to form words again just yet. I turn around back twords where the energy came from. The jungle.

"Emilio?" Something in my tone must frighten him because the usual bravado and arrogance he usualy emits is gone, and he now speaks with hesitance and fear.

"Yes?"

"C-can you take me back to the jungle? Where you found me?" he pauses for a few seconds and ponders this.

"W-why would you wanna go there?" he asks takeing a step back and glancing around nervously.

"I just need to be there right now please!" I beg.

"Does this have anything to do with those men that were following you?" I pause unsure how to answer his question, but this must be answer enough for him because he just nods and tells me to follow him.

**Eight's P.o.V**

"UGH!" I moan clutching my stomache as I spew even more chunks, feeling as if I left several organs behind on that last jump. My insides quiver as I force myself away from the expanding puddle of vomit. I made it. That much is obvious, there aren't very many rain forests like this in the world. I'd know if I were back in Asia or not. Just to be sure I check the GPS Carolina gave me. Its encrypted so the Mogs won't be able to track it. Its pretty high tech, too advanced for to be of Earthling design so maybe a blend of the two? Lorien science with the limitations of Earthling resources? I don't know and it hardly matters at this point, so I just mark this spot on the map for future reference. Mark all the stones or any where else the Stones take me. That's what Carolian said to do. She also verified my theory that our teleporting with too many people and that damn Mog firering at us when he did really screwed my teleportation up, but also that where each of us ended up wouldn't exactly be random. They'ed still have to be in relative proximity of a stone and according to the handful Carolina knew of and the ones I'd been to it was pretty safe to say that none of us were in anywhere like Siberia or at the bottom of that Mid atlantic ridge thing. Carolina's nifty little GPS would also allow me to see trace of the Loralite's energy pattern residue thing or what ever it was that was left behind when Someone teleported, her explanation made no sense so Five dumbed it down for me saying like a scent trail I would be able to find the others like a hound dog. Five also warned me that Pure bred Mog's would be able to feel it when I teleported somewhere and would be draw to me like ants to sugar water. A horrible reference seeing as it doesn't even rhyme or sound clever or my mouth on a leaf I used a large tree root to help me stand up then took a look around before immediately sitting back down as the contents of my stomach started to swirl again. _Oh shit! that's high really really high!_ The ditch I was in wasn't actually a ditch but a small ledge at the base of a large rocky cliff several hundred feet off the ground! _Fuck! Fuck me!_ I screamed in my head cursing my rotten luck. Even on the best of circumstances Teleporting via stone was exsaughsting work. Add nausea and possible radiation poisoning due to the damaged stone- Carolina also thought that any stone with that one of us teleported to would also be damaged maybe even destroyed. _There goes our only advantage! _Even from here I could see the shitty condition this stone was in. The strength and number of the Garde(s) arriving via stone would also have an impact on the stone's physical condition. _Its amazing the amount of useless shit! that you remember when scared shitless!_ I started taking deep calming breaths like they do on Tv and immediately feel like strangling what ever moron lied about that! _Bet they never found them selves at the edge of a cliff!_

"Hmmm! Calm down Eight calm down! Hmmmm!" I swallow my fear or maybe its more vomit and will my self to stand up and despite common sense peek over the edge just to see how high I'm up exactly...and lets just say when you that the clouds are beneath you only then do you know just how seriously fucked you are.

"FUCK!" I scream twords the heavens. _Shit!fuck! fucking shit!-shit!shit!shit!_

"Hhmmm! Hmmm! hmmm hmmmmm!" incase its not obvious that's the sound of me trying not to hyperventilate.

"Ok ok ok this is bad this is really bad...what to do what to do?" Teleporting is out, what with the damaged stone so close and what with my nasea, shapeshiftings a no go either, what ever poison the stone leaks out screws with my legacies. _Shit! How the fuck can we be so useless without our legacies?! No wonder we lost the war!_

_"_Fuck!" I cry forcing up more vomit as the stone saps even more life out've me. _I'm in trouble._

**Nine's P.o.V**

We found the train easy enough. Couldn't have missed the damn thing if we tried. The soldiers either for that matter. They caught up to us sometime half way there. Weather because Annette told them where we'd be or by shear coincidence I don't know. And at this point I really don't care. If she did betray us then its no less than we deserve. Though we left the camp and the country itself far behind we could still the the smoke from here the land was so flat. The surrounding forest must've caught on fire as well. _Surely the soldiers would've abandoned the camp with us gone...right? _This is something I desperately want to believe. But experience and common sense say other wise. Those people sheltered us, weather they knew what we were or not that is no excuse for our enemies. They'll kill each and ever last one of them just to send us a message; _That no matter who we hide behind no where is safe. They'll torch the entire planet if they have to, just to find us._ I look over at John, curled up by a pair of flour sacks. He hasn't said a word since we left the camp. Not that I'm in a talking sort've mood anyways. But I know this must be eating the guy up inside. And even though we don't share the same partents I still see him as my little brother, someone that still needs my protection. _Its not just him, they all do. _Arrogance and pride aside I'm the biggest, strongest one of us and its my job to protect each and every last one of them.

_I couldn't Save Numbers One Two or Three and I watched Sandor die...but I'll be damned if I let those bastards take anyone else from me...this I swear! _

True to her word the train takes us directly to France. I can't pronounce the name of the town we're in not that it matters. I leave Four with the chests outside what I assume is a hotel and wire us some cash from one of Sandor's secret swiss accounts. The man thought of everything. _Well...almost everything._ I book us a room at the hotel which is more of a French motel the place is so sleezy. I can tell by his smug arrogant look that the man dislikes us simply on sight. We're covered in dirt and grim from our ride in cargo and our run through the woods. I'm not even wearing a shirt or shoes so I really can't blame the guy but damn that's no excuse for taking advantage of us. Its obvious right away neither of us speaks an ounce of French and when the jerk asks us in broken English if we are American and we-well I say yes seeing as Four still won't talk- the Jerk has the nerve the smirk at us which makes me pretty sure he's making us pay far more than the room is worth. But then again we're a pair of fugitives wanted for terrorism in a foreign country with no papers, so theres not a whole lot I can do at the moment. _But I am a patient man and believe me when I say this...everyone gets their faire share of cumpance in the end._

I was right when I said the man at the desk cheated us out've our money. No way that many bills was worth this shit hole. I curse my stupidity and made a mental note to hide how much money I have from now on. I leave Four to shower while I go out to buy us some fresh clothes and maybe a bite to eat. I make it as far as the door before he decides to finally speak.

"They'll blame us for it, you know that right? They'll make a big show of how we made it across the Atlantic and then murdered all those innocent people, because they're wouldn't have left anyone alive, Annette's probably dead her and all her people gone, men women and children simply because they had to misfortune of sheltering us. They won't stop until they have the whole world gunning after us"

" Four-"

"And don't give me that we are soldiers bull crap either! The war ended a long time ago! This isn't war this is Genocide!"

**Six's P.o.V**

Emilio was reluctant to bring me back to the jungle at first but as soon as he remembered how he found me here the first time his enthusiasim returned.

"Wanna take a dip?" he asks eyeing the water.

"We didn't bring our bathing suits " I say before realizing the trap I'd walked into.

"Didn't seem to matter last time" he laughs.

"Ugh!" I shake my head, mad at myself for being so stupid.

"Emilio I need you to focus!"

" Oh believe me I am focusing" he laughs at his little joke as he follows me through the forest.

"Uh not that I didn't mean the whole loving a women who took charge thing earlier but uh shouldn't I be the one leading?"

"I'm looking for someone" I mumble closing my eyes and trying to concentrate.

"Looking for someone? Like a guy maybe?" he asks sounding offended.

"Yes- I mean no-er maybe- I don't know!" I snap.

"Pfft whatever" Emilio picks up a stick and starts prodding bushes and leaping from rocks.

"So what does your mystery man look like?"

"I told you -ugh!"

"Just saying can't look for something if I don't know what they look like"

"Trust me you'll know them when you see them!"

" Find be like that-hey!" I spin around to see the 3 pale men. One of them has his around around Emilio's throat the other two flanking him. Emilio kicks and claws at his attacker but his blows don't even phase him.

"Keep still brat!" the man snaps in English jerking Emilio a little. He doesn't stop fighting but his struggles go increasingly weak as the man's grip around his throat tightens.

"NO stop! Please!" I beg playing the helpless girl card," Please just let him go! Please!"

"Surrender and we will!" the one holding Emilio barks.

"Fine please just don't hurt him!" I fall to my knees barely containing a smile as the other two approach me from either side and handcuff me.

"Are they secure?" the lead goon asks.

"Yes" the one on my right answers.

"Good" with that said the lead goon shoves Emilio aside and into a small pool of water. He strikes his head against a stone and that's when the shit hits the fan. I snap the the handcuffs with ease and elbow the two goons on either side of me in the ribs. I feel a few crack and know I've broken at least several more. The two are out before they hit the ground. The lead goon atleast has enough time to realize his mistake in trying to capture me and whips out a gun. A shiny silvery looking piece and I know this is no earth gun, probably something the humans cooked up with what ever it was the Mogs have been giving them. He manges 3 shots all of which miss before I go invisible. He freaks and starts shooting wildly.

"Where'd you go! Show your self!" he commands still shooting crazy. _Yeah like I'm gonna do that!_ I'm on him before can react. I make myself visible at the last second so he can look into my eyes as I kill him. One hand nocks the gun from his graps braking the arm.

"Ahh-" he doesn't even get to finish the scream before I break his jaw and snap his neck.

"Hay dios mio!" **(did not spell all of that right but don't bother correcting me please I know how to say it just not how to spell it)** I turn to see Emilio sitting up in the pool clutching his bleeding temple.

"What a women!" he concludes just before passing out.

**Ella's P.o.V**

This is risky and stupid and we're probably gonna get caught but right now its the only choice we have. BK has shifted into the form of a little lizard and now rests in my shirt pocket, healing. He speaks to me via thoughts, calming me, reassuring me. Only Four,Nine and Six are wanted fugitives. The police no nothing of a 12 year old girl and Sarah shouldn't be to well known. Especially this far East.

"Its ok Ella I'll do all the talking" Sarah tells me, cradeling her still bleeding arm. Two have past since their fight with Ra and those Mogs. Sarah and BK now know of Number Five and her condition. But its Sarah they're most worried about. She's extreamly malnourished and her fight with Ra left her arm dislocated and bleeding profusely. This was the only way. They had to get her some real help before she bleed to death on them, I'd tried using a tourquet but I'm not sure if its doing anything or even if that's what you do for Sarah's wounds. They approach the front desk of the ER, upon seeing them the Nurse it turns out needs no explanation and simply guides the two girls and the hidden lizard into a room.

_That was easy_. I breathed.

_Yeah too easy! _Sarah replied her and BK's minds linked to Ella's.

_Guys! Don't jinx it!_ I cried mentally. My eyes darting around examining the surface thoughts of everyone around us, a lot more difficult than you'd imagine.

_Easy Ella, you're powers have come along way in such a short while, don't push your self too hard. You and the others have more power than you can imagine but even you guys have limits._ BK warns.

I nod and promise him not to over do it but continue scanning everyone's thoughts. Most of it borning nonsense some of it interesting but completely irrelevant to our situation. But BK was right, already this is exsaughsting and requires far to much concentration.

"W-what?" I stammer. An old women is standing before me, a nurse by the looks of it.

"The nurse was just asking how I injured myself and I told her we were robbed" I nod.

"Uh yes we were robbed it was so scary!" I easily switch over to helpless little girl and make myself a little smaller and all around more vulberable. This melts the poor old women's heart immedaitly.

"Ooh! You poor things!" she pats us each on the back with sympathy written all over her face before leaving to get a doctor. While she's gone we quickly come up with a story how we were robbed on our way to the store, but we didn't see our attackers. Sarah asks me if maybe I can 'persuade' them not to make us give a police statement. But my legacy doesn't work that way. I have telepathy what she's asking for is much stronger; Compulsion. Five could do that, Lorien she was so strong! If only she her disease and her helping us out in the desert hadn't weakened her so much, then surely someone as powerful as her would have made mince meat out've that coward Ra!

The doctor returns to pop Sarah's shoulder back into place and then stitch her up. The kind old nurse buys us snack and drinks from the cafeteria, we thank them while avoiding having to talk to the police. I'm busy nibbling on a cookie when I hear it. I drop the cookie and jump up. Startling Sarah and the kind old nurse.

"Something wrong dear?" she asks.

"Uh yeah just uh-wheres the bathroom I gotta go!"

"Down the hall and two the left would you like for me to -"

"NO! I mean no, no thank you I'll be find" I smile awkwardly and hurry off, Sarah flashing me a look.

_I'll be back, stall!_ I tell her, sensing her lack of enthusiasim.

_Ella whats going on? Where are we going?_ BK asks peeking out from my pocket and seeing that we're not heading twords the bathroom but a pair of large red door that reads;

_**AUTHROIZED PERSONEL** **ONLY** _

_I heard something BK...something familiar..._ I pass through the large red doors thinking a hospital should have better security. We come upon an elevator than only seems to go down.

_Ella..._ BK shrinks back into my pocket trembling.

_Ella! We should not be here!_ BK whines, but his protests fall on deaf ears so absorb I am in this one thought , this one vaguely familiar feeling. Someone is here. Someone important, someone I know or knew...someone I love? No that's wrong. This isn't love or atleast not my love. I feel more like a spectator than an actualy participant in this feeling like maybe..._FIVE!_

_Wait what Five? Five is here!? _BK asks squirming around and peeking back out searching for her.

_Where I don't see her?_

_No not Five, Five's memories! Some part of her must've imprinted on my memory, something or someone important to Five is here in this hospital...and BK?_

_Yes Ella I'm here what is it?_

_I'm scared...I sense Mogs here...a lot of them._

**Adamus's P.o.V**

_A Mog hospital! Ah! Idiot! Why didn't I realize it before! Everything here is in Mog! The bloody fools aren't even hiding the fact! _I've never liked hospitals before, the way they smell how people can die here and no one seems to think that's the slightest bit odd. My mother used to make me go all the time like it was a special treat I enjoyed or something pleasant rather than a nerve racking ordeal. But now its even worse. They know my name so surely they must also know how I betrayed them and killed some of them, my own father even! My eyes dart around and no longer do I see sickly little patients on the mend but trained killers dressed in sheeps skin and ready to pounce. I gulp, clearing the lodge in my throat. _Shit! and I thought things were bad before!_ I might as well lather my self up in blood and jump into a sharks tank! God! this must be how Ripley felt when she went back into the Hive searching for Newt! My only hope is to get out of here as quick as possible. I'd be lying if I didn't say the thought to just abandon Malcom and Sam hadn't already crossed my mind...at least a hundred time already. _No! you don't leave your friends behind!_ Swallowing my fear I glance back at the door. The guards are still there. _Think Adamus think! How to get past them?_ _I'll need to be covert, so storming the door wont do me any good but how? What do I have at my disposal? _The answer is so obvious I slap myself for not seeing it sooner. _Ok Adamus concentrate!_ I feel a tugging in my gut as something with in me tries to push its self out. I hold it back letting it grow- but not too much! just enough to scare them. _Don't want to bring the building down atop of yourself now do you?_ I think to myself._Ok, oh may the gods give me strength!_ I think as I release the energy and release a sismic wave down into the foundations of the building, and for a moment I can see clearly. Not that there was anything wrong with my eye sight before but I can see everything if only for a moment. Past walls and through doors, I see everything! This must be a new legacy that or I've gone crazy!

Dust and little rocks from from above a little cracks form all along the walls. Lights flicker and women scream. The guards are the first to start running. The crowd of patients and doctors and nurses quickly follow their lead, those who can't walk scream and panic begging for others to save them. Few answer the call which is sad really. _How is this not considered treason!_

**Ella's P.o.V**

I've just left the elevator when suddently the room starts to shake. I fall and stumble into a corner as a crowd of people rush twords me. _MOGS!_ I scream throwing my arms up and wrapping my self in a telekinetic cuccoon, and all for nothing apparently as the crowd completely ignores me and and scrambles to get inside the elevators.

_Can we leave now please?_ BK asks.

_NO! don't you see? One of the others is here! Who else could've reached out to me like that and made the ground shake like that at just the right time! This is our chance BK! We will never get this kind of unrestricted access to a Mog base again! Please!_ He remains silent for several minutes, which is fine because the crowd isn't about to let us go any time soon.

_Fine but let me out first_

**Adamus's P.o.V**

I'm running down corridor after corridor of empty rooms sending out small waves every few seconds, creating a mental map in my head. Most of the personnel have left already. What few that remain pay little attention to me. I can hear Krauls and all manner beast roaring in their cages. All of them frightened. By now the power has gone out in this wing of the building, and each pulse I send out only makes things worse.

"SAM! MALCOM! WHERE ARE YOU!" I scream my voice amplified by my seismic waves. I'm learning all kinds of thing about myself today!

**Ella's P.o.v**

BK surprises both me and the crowd when he leaps out and transforms into a fearsome Bengal Tiger and the crowds splits like the Red Sea.

_Get on my back_ he tells me. Not needing to be told twice I hop on holding onto long tuff of his fur and l believe me even with that riding a Fully grown Tiger bareback is no small feet! Loric or not! We race down the halls as I scan around for the source of the disturbance that brought us down here.

_Anything?_

"NO!" I yell aloud, " Too much lingering fear I can't-wait that way!" I steer BK through a pair of large red door. The feeling is strongest there.

**Adamus's P.o.V**

I've decided that maybe just maybe I should've quit with the earthquakes while I was a head. A Large support beam seems to have given out and sealed off the corridor preventing me from going forward. A higher floor must've given out as well because I can't seem to make it budge.

"Fuck! NO! SAM! SAM! MALCOM! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" nothing._What if one of my waves killed them?_ I immediately see an image of Malcom or Sam impaled or crushed by falling debri.

"NO! No!" I cry forcing tears back, refusing to believe.

"SAM! SAM! MALCOM! PLEASE MALCOM-ANYONE! PLEASE ANSWER ME!"

**Ella's P.o.V**

_What if..._

"BK did you hear-" I gasp when the thought fragment hits me.

_Yes but I don't recognize-_

"SAM SAM! WHERE ARE YOU!" screams a voice in the distance.

"Who ever they are they know Sam lets go!" I urge BK on as he we race through the crumbling corridors. _Who ever started this obviously hasn't learned to control their legacy yet._ BK concludes. All around us small fires and sparks from exposed wires are out only light source, but even with our dim lighting I can see the destruction. We come upon a dead crawl, crushed by a piece of falling ceiling.

"There must be more of them around her, all of them can't be dead, so watch out BK" I warn. BK is a sentient creature but these Krauls are just dumb mindless killing machines engineered by the Mogs so I can't communicate with them.

"Sam! (cough cough) Malcom where are you?" we hear some one choking.

"There mind is closer now BK I can feel him...Lorien help us!" I gasp.

_What is it?_ BK asks slowing down.

"Its a Mog! a kid like us... I don't know his thoughts are faint I can't get a good read on him"

_What do we do then?"_

"Continue searching for Sam, if it is the right Sam-"

_It has to be, what other Sam would they have locked up in a Mog base?_

"I don't know...but maybe we can ask him" I nod to the crumpled body of a boy about Marina's age in a hospital gown crumpled on the floor mumbling to him self.

"Sam...Sam! (cough cough cough) ugh! Sam where are you?" BK prods the boy with his paw turning him over.

_Its a Mog alright, don't worry i'll deal with him._ BK moves in to rip the young Mog's head off when-

"NO BK DON"T! HE'S ONE OF US!" I scream pulling BK's head back, as the sight of this boy brings a whole rush of Five's memories to the surface. The two of them together in a bed...a different face every time...pain...confusion...betrayal and beneath it all Love.

_What Ella what are you talking about this boy is a Mog he can't be one of the Garde! Five is the only one missing and shes a girl!_ BK argues already moving back into for the kill.

"NO! he's one of us I tell you!" I leap off BK's back and cradle the boy's head in my lap.

"Ugh...Sam...Sam! (cough cough) ugh Sam Malcom where are you?" the boy mumbles delirious.

"We have to help him...I can't explain it but we have BK, you have to trust me!" BK snorts and digs the ground up with his paw in frustration.

_Fine, YOU get him out I'm gonna go search for Sam and this...Malcom character._ With that Said BK shifted shape into a Bat and flew away in search of the others. Leaving me with the boy.

I found Sarah with at the front of the crowd, the old nurse no where to be seen. As soon as she saw me she rushed forward and threw her arms around me.

"Oh! Ella! You almost gave me a heart attack!" she cried trying to sound angry but only her relief could be heard.

"I'm ok" I mumbled shifting the boys weight, I'd had to drag him once we were in sight so people wouldn't notice my legacies.

"And you saved someone-"

"Sarah!Sarah! I don't have time to explain but we need to get out of here!"

"I-I know come on, do you have BK?"

"NO he went back inside for Sam"

"Sam? Sammuel Goode is here?" she looked back at the hospital entrance as firefighters desperately tries to put the fire out.

"We think so he went back to look for him while I got Adam here" Sarah stopped and got a good look at Adam.

"Ella put him down and step away!" Sarah growled picking up a rock and read to bash his brains in.

"No! Sarah don't!"

" He's a Mog!" she hissed raising the rock, how no one in the crowd seemed to notice a girl about to bash a boys brains in was beyond me.

"I know!"

"If you know them move!" she growled!"

"No you don't understand-and neither do I atleast not fully but-Sarah hes one of us! a Garde!"

"What? A Mog a Garde?" she said in disbelief.

"I know its sounds crazy but I don't have all the answers and we can't stay here we have to go now!" she lowered the rock skeptically and took a step back away from me.

"When I was the mog's prisoner, Ra used to take the shape of people I knew ..." seeing where she was going with this I reached into her mind letting her get and sense of me before pulling out.

"Now do you believe me?" I asked the girl now dazed and confused as to what just happened.

"Sarah!" I snapped gripping her by the shoulders. She jumped and looked at me in surprise as if we were meeting for the first time.

"Sarah!" I cried again.

"I'm here! I believe! Ok!" she snapped shaking me off.

"Ok then lets go" I said picking Adam up.

"Wait what about BK?" Sarah asks looking back at the burning hospital.

"He'll be fine...he has to be" I whisper this last part more for myself than for Sarah.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked this chapter, I made it extra long because I made you guys wait so long, sorry.**

**Remember to REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**OK just a heads up this chapter might be rated M for foul language. Also gay joke references but please don't be offended! Its all done in good humor! I swear! Also PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR OPINIONS PLEASE!**

**Marina's P.o.v**

This is wrong. I know this deep down, that this is wrong. I should not be feeling this, I should feel nothing. I should not be warm, I should be cold and immobile beneath the crushing pressure of billions of metric tons of water pressing down on me cutting off all availiable sunlight and warmth along with it. My fingers should pass through fridged fluid waters not brush soft blades of grass. I should see a black and seemingly endless void of shadow and cold. Not a cerulean blue sky and a warm nurturing sun amongst a patch of soft white fluffy clouds. I should taste salt and water not the faintest hint of honey and cinnamon. This is wrong, so very very wrong. I lift myself with ease but this to seems wrong some how. Shouldn't it be more difficult? Shouldn't it? I don't know where I am, I was not here I am in an unfamiliar place amongst unfamiliar sights and sounds in a place I was not in before. But these things seem miniscule compared to my most pressing concern. I shake my head in disbelief, my brain unable to process what my eyes are seeing, because deep down I know this is wrong! This can not be happening! No! No! No! No! I open my mouth to speak but only sobs come out. Fresh tears fill my eyes and cloud my vision. I collapse into a sobbing heap and berry my face in my hands. _No this isn't possible! This can't be happening! this isn't real! _I tell myself. _I'm seeing things. The stress of the fight and the pressure of being so deep must be making me hallucinate._ I try to reason. I try to make sense of a situation that by all rights should not be happening. I'm allowed to sob uninterrupted until my tears stop, until the numbness seeps in, as the disbelief and all thoughts of reason abandon me. A hand. A hand is placed on my shoulder. It is warm and gentle. I sense understanding and compassion. Another hand. And another and another. Two help me stand while another wipes away my tears. But still I don't dare to look up and stare into those eyes that should not be there. But I can't fight it. Some unseen force takes hold of me and I find my self looking up, starring into those eyes. I see a face and the body the arm holding me is attatched to. Its amazing that I can recognize it so well. That I can still remember. Theres that force again, its at my throat now, untangling my vocal cords and loosening my throat. But still no words come. I simply don't know what else to say...except maybe this.

" Number One?

**Eight's P.o.V**

I blacked out, if only for a second. And in that second years could've gone by for all I know because suddenly I am no longer at the base of a cliff have the live sucked out've me by a stupid piece of rock. Instead I find myself stareing up at a ceiling fan. This fascinates me for some reason and holds my attention for quit a while. I look away only at the sound of foot steps. I turn my head but do nothing more. I am frozen still, paralyzed by sheer exsaughstion or by some paralyzing poison I do not know. But those few seconds it takes for the foot steps to reach my door and turn the knob turn out to be the scariest seconds of my life , so terrifying is the the unknown. Friend or foe. I count my blessings that this time it is friend rather than foe._ Thank Lorien!_

"How are you feeling?" Six asks wiping my brow with a wet cloth.

"Ok I guess...but uh...I can't move" Only my head seems to be able to move which I'm grateful seem to include my vocal cords.

"I'm hoping that'll wear off soon. You were out cold when we found you, you-"

"Wait what? we? The others are here? Is Marina or John here to?" I ask excitedly thinking I've done it and found them so we can go and save Five who is more capable than I at finding the others. I should've know better. Our luck never holds out, things are never that easy.

"No, just me I'm sorry. When I said we I ment Emilio and me" she steps aside so I can see a small boy in his early teens. He has dark caramel colored skin and short black hair. And he's glareing daggers at me.

"Uh hi?" I manage. But he just rolls his eyes and leaves.

"Sorry about that, thinks your my boyfriend" she informs me.

"I take it he's very fond of you then?" I ask the hint of a smile curling around my lips.

"_Very!" _she laughs, we just sit there smiling for a minute.

"Its good to see you Eight, I'd forgotten how much it sucked being alone" I nod as if I understand. I haven't been alone since I met Six back in India, but she doesn't know that. I need to change that.

"Six theres something you need to know" I can barely contain my excitement.

"What? what is it?" she asks knowing what ever it is is gotta be good.

"I've done it...I've found Number Five"

I quickly fill Six in on all that's gone on since the desert. How I found Five and her Cepan. At first she is exstatic and actually leaps with joys, screaming like a regular normal teenage girl does in heightened moments of excitement. It feels almost too cruel to ruin her mood with what I have to say next.

"But she needs our help" Six's face drops as I tell her about Five's condition and why I need to find John or Marina so one of them can heal her before Ra gets to her.

"Ok this...this-we can fix this! We can still fix this! It can still be a victory if we just find John and or Marina, I mean you what found Five and then me all in one move right? So I think the odds are in our favor here...yeah, but hey first things first we gotta get you moving if your gonna be of any use"

"In my chest-wait wheres my chest?" my eyes dart around searching for it. Surely Six wouldn't have forgotten suck a crucial piece of my lorien heritage. Right?

"I don't know it was here just a second ago?" she lifts the sheets and looks around for it.

"You mean this dorky looking thing?" we both turn to see Emilio standing in the door way with my chest in hand.

"I already tried opening it but it wont budge" he shakes it making me cringe at the sound of my inheritance behing man handled by a 12 year old boy!

"Careful!" Six snaps taking it away from him. The boy frowns at her tone, glares at me then leaves.

"Emilio-" Six rubs her temples and sighs loudly, "Just open the damn thing so we can leave already please?"

3 handfuls of loric salt, 2 roasted pigs and a nap later I wake up feeling refreshed and better than ever. Six takes note of my good mood and spoils it by telling me its my turn to take out the trash. _Been here one day and already the womens got me doing chores. _I take the trash out to the dumpster and head back to the apartment wondering if this is what its like...to be normal. Six and I decide to call Carolina via the Macrocosm on what our next move should be now that I've found Six, but our call is cut short when Emilio suddenly bursts into the room slamming the front door shut. I rush to put the Macrocosm away before he notices it.

"What's wrong?" Six asks when I see it.

"Lorien protect us, Six look!" I point to the small wiggling dagger digging its self deeper into Emilio's side. Six rips it out making Emilio scream as if he only just now noticed it. Six crouches down beside him putting a hand to his wound, adding pressure.

"Lorien help us! Eight! Get me something to stop the bleeding!" Six screamed trying not to panic. I rush into the kitchen and a first aide kit. When I come back Emilio is starting to loose conscious from the loss of blood, or maybe its the shock of it all.

"Stay with me Emilio! Stay with me!" Six begs as she tries stitching up his wound.

"M-mi padres..." he squeezes his eyes shut, tears streaming down his face.

"Lorien no!" Six cries barely holding back tears of her own.

" Six we gotta go! The blood trail!" I say unable to think clearly.

"We- we can't just leave him!" she says holding a hand to his tear stain cheek.

"Fine he can come now lets go before-" I am litteraly cut off when a large silver blade slices through the door as if it were made of butter. A large Mog stands in the door way , sword in hand.

"Can Emilio come out and play?" he asks raising his bloody sword.

"LAME!" Six screams thrusting a fist out and sending the Mog flying down the stairs.

"It wasn't enough, them being ugly but now we gotta deal with lame ass lines like that?" Six mumbles to herself picking up Emilio while I scoop up my chest. We link hands as I teleport us out've here and into the parking lot, startling a maintainence guy he rubs his eyes in confusion only for us to be gone when he opens them.

"Stop playing around! This is no time for games!" Six snaps.

"Head that way, twords the city" she commands.

"But the stone-" I start to say.

"We'll never make it! and besides we don't know what it might do to him" Six counters stareing down at the now unconscious Emilio, whos wounds were still bleeding profusely.

"Incase you haven't noticed we're on an island Six! Theres no other way off the island besides plane"

"We'll just have to risk it...like he risked it for us" she whispers this last part staring at Emilio in her arms. _Poor kid._

**Nine's P.o.V**

Sheer dumb luck. That's what it is. Sheer dumb luck that I took a left when I should've taken a right. Sheer dumb luck that the man just happened to put the poster up when he did. Now my French sucks, I know that but a picture, a picture speaks a thousand words. I rushed back to the motel to tell Four of my discovery.

"A Loralite Stone? Here? Of all places?" he asks skeptically. The small town we found our selves in was so small it didn't even show up on most maps, so not exactly those most strategic place to put one of these stones.

"You must be mistaken, theres no way we're that lucky" says Four.

"Ugh! Your not listening Johnny-boy! The elders didn't put the stone here! Some explorer dude found it some place and is bringing it back here to put in that big fancy French museum- you know the one that sounds like a british toilet"

"The Louve?" Four says like something like that is just common knowledge.

"What ever!" I snap seriously getting frustrated with this guy. _Why couldn't I have gotten stuck with one of the girls? Like Six! Yeah Six with the long sexy legs of her s and-_ I'm pulled out've my thoughts by something Four says.

"What?" I say like an idiot.

"I _said!_ The Louve isn't even here, its in Paris or something" _really this is why people should hold their questions until the end of the presentation!_

"If you would have lt me finish! I would have told you that the stupid rock is making a stop here on its way to the Loo!"

"Louve" He correts me.

"Loo Louve luis looney! What ever! Point is the stone is here. Now. Withing in our grasp and we need to act soon before its too late!"

"One problem genius!" _oh this guy is asking for it!_

"What Einstein!" I retort.

"The stone is no use to us without Eight!"

"Ok see now I'm not so sure about that, because Sandor told me that teleportation and invisibility were like two of the rarest legacies, so why would the elders bother setting a global system just so a handful of people could use it, since a teleporter can only take what? Two people with them?" Four stops to ponder this for a moment and I've actually thought I'd gotten him convinced when,

"Ok then, why did we all get scattered when we tries to teleport with Eight out've the desert hmmm?" _Fuck you Four!_

"Um well uh...you see... I have no clue. Maybe having a teleporter screws the stones up. Maybe its Eight using his legacy with the stone the way he did is the reason Six ended up in that shit hole of a desert in the first place. Is why we all ended...not together" I'm just talking for the sake of it now because I honestly have no clue.

"Ok so what? Even if your right how does this help us? No one's gonna actually let two suspected terrorist anywhere near the stone and its not like we can just what steal it?" I flash Four a smile and open the bag of clothes I bought us.

"Here get dressed" Four stares at the clothes I bought him.

"Really Nine? Really? I mean where'd you even get this stuff anyways? We're in France, the fashion center of the world and what not!" ignoring his question I picked up my clothes and headed for the shower.

"I'm gonna shower first and then we can leave" _This otta be fun._ I smirk turning on the water.

Four and I take a train and like 4 busses just to get to our destination. The _Louve_ or whatever you call it. One of the fanciest Museums- at least that's what I think it is, a museum- in the world. Its dark by the time we get there and everyone else is already there.

"How are we even suppose to get in?" Four hisses as we approach the entrance. A regal looking man in a tux with as much as four body guards standing on either side of him. _What is this place Fort fucking knox?_ I ignore Four's question, turn and straighten his renta-tux. He glares at me.

"Ok ok sorry just trying to help sheesh!" I say backing away.

"So?" I frown and ask what.

"How are we suppose to get in, I don't think they're gonna let just the common rabble waltz right in"

"Tsk tsk tsk Four," I say coming up to the bouncer guy at the entrance," We are the Garde, the soon to be Elders of Lorien, dignitaries of a proud noble people-"

"With very deep pockets" Four growls as he sees me hand the man a large stack of Euros-or what ever these people use for money- letting us pass through un challenged.

"How much did you give him?" Four asks.

"Not nearly as much as we agreed on the phone now hurry before he starts counting!"

**Adamus's P.o.V**

I'd known it wouldn't be easy. Betrayal never is. But I endured my father's wrath and my sisters disgust. killed my own kind, lied and deceived those closest to me. I was a pariah. Hated by my own kind and the people I'd given it all up for. Sam trusted me, but only just. Ella wanted to trust me but was too afraid. The Chimaera and the human openly despised me. Neither one ever letting me out of their sight, so sure they were that this was just another trap, that I'd betray them given the right opportunity. Ella's legacy was still developing so she couldn't say with a hundred percent certainty that I was telling the truth. We were in a place called Boston on our way to Ohio. The moment I'd suggested we go there the human called Sarah was quick to protest reminding everyone that, that is how the government captured her, Sam and John, who I now know is the earth name for Number Four. The Chimaera- speaking through Ella- agrees with the human despite mine and Sam's protest. It is Ella, the only official Garde here who breaks the tie and decides that we go there. Effectivly Pissing the human and Chimaera off.

"What exactly are we looking for there hmm?" Sarah snaps still upset that we're actually going. Her question and the anger along with it, is directed at me but I glance at Sam hoping he'll talk for us both as he is better liked than I.

"A Loric Chest" Sam states. At the mention of this Ellas's head pops up.

"My chest?" theres no denying the hope in her voice.

"We're not sure...the pilot gave it to my dad when John and the others arrived on earth 11 years ago, my...( Sam clears his throat) My dad thought it was important ...that's where we were headed before..."

Before the Chimaera rescued Sam, he and his father were tortured for information. Malcom's heart gave out when they strapped him to an electric chair. But not until they'ed broken him.

"The Mogs know about the chest and that its in Paradise but that's all"

"Your father was a good man Sam" Sarah says patting him on the back.

"Yeah well...we better hurry up before those stupid Mogs get there...uh no offense Adam"

"None taken" the shame I feel for me and my people knows no bounds. _If I can kill Ra and expose him for the monster that he is maybe, just maybe theres hope for my people yet._ I look up to see Ella flash me a knowing smile.

Sarah, hardened by her time in a Mog Prison procures us a car. Ella frowns at her methods to which Sarah just shrugs. Theres two seats up front and two small seats in the back, with a large gap in between. Sarah drives with Sam as navigator in the passenger seat. The Chimaera and Ella each take a seat in the back, leaving me sitting on the floor despite Ella's generous offering of her seat.

"No its ok I don't mind" she gives me a sad smile and looks out the window. Sarah starts the car and it suddently jerks forward and I bang my head on the back of her seat.

"Oops! Sorry!" she purrs in away that makes me think she is anything but.

_This is gonna be a long trip._

**Nine's P.o.V**

Upon entering the main scene for the party slash grand viewing of the stone, Four and I traverse around sampling the food and receing strange even dirty looks from our fellow guests.

"Stupid French think they're so much better than everyone else!" I whisper to Four glaring down a rather large women.

"Its not that" he whispers back.

"Then what?" I ask confused, breaking my starring contest with the fat witch who smirks at me in triumph.

"They think we're a couple' he whispers back.

"Oh..." we stand there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"How bout I go this way-" he starts.

"And I go that way yes yes" and I finish.

The stares die down with Four no longer up my ass- _crap that sounded so gay._

The party lasts longer than I thought, well into the night in fact. The man who 'discovered' the stone blabs on how this is probably one of the single greatest finds in human history and junk. I'm only able to understand because one of the many screens around the room translate what the man is saying into atleast a dozen other languages.

"Sheesh what a bore!" I whisper to John. The man then goes on to describe the archaic writing on the stone and speaks of a primitive simple minded people and how this must've been one of their human sacrificial stones.

"Filthy little savages wiped out by their own ignorance! Hey I resent that!" I snap louder than I mean to and receive several strange looks.

"Sshh!" Four hisses at me.

"What No! that boobs up there making a joke about our people!" I snap seriously pissed that Four doesn't have my back.

"Your causing a scene people are staring!" he whispers under his breath.

"Oh they want a scene I'll give them a scene! Show that douchebag just how savage we Loric really are!" I snap and move to mount the stage when Four wraps his arms around me and drags me back away from the stage and into the bathrooms. _And making us look gayer than ever!_

John makes us wait in the bathroom until the party is over and everyone else has gone. John peeks his head out the door to see if the coast is clear before lifting up his shirt.

"Waoh woah! Hold it right there Johnny-boy! " I snap taking a step back.

"Don't flatter your self" he growls revealing the Xitharis stone .

"Oh" I say feeling like an idiot.

"Here!" he thrusts his chest- the Loric one holding our inheritance- at me, tucking the stone away in his pants and taking my hand.

_"_I've had enough male bonding for one day thank you!" I protest taking away my hand.

"Would you just shut up!" he snaps taking my hand back and rendering us both invisible.

**Four's P.o.V**

Nine and I sneak across the room over twords the stone. It sits up on a large raised platform in the center of the room so that its visible from all angles. Testing our Nine's theory I place my hand on the stone and jerk it back quickly.

"What? Is something wrong?" Nine asks.

"What? No its just...it feels alive" Nine sighs in inpatients.

"Um Four...not that I haven't enjoyed our time together in the city of love and all but...Could you hurry the fuck up!"

"Ssshh! Someone will hear you!" I hiss back glancing around.

"Oh no! Don't let the pudgy renta-cop hear me!" Nine jokes.

"What ever just keep an eye out and stay quit while I figure this out!" I say rolling my eyes at the fool. _Of all the garde to get stuck with I end up with him-TWICE!_

Ignoring Nine I place my hand back on the stone, a warm pulsating feeling surging through my body.

"Ok now what?" he asks.

"I'm not sure...give me minute ok"

**Nine's P.o.v**

While Four figures out the whole stone thing I decide to retrieve our chests from the bathroom, where we stored them before the party earlier today. When I return, its dark. Thinking nothing of it I approach Four.

"Hey why'd you stop?" he grabs me and forced me down behind the stone.

"SSsshh! They'll hear you!" his whispers.

"Who will hear me?" I whisper back. Four nods for me to peek out with him.

"Them " he says as men dressed in black gear quietly approach the stone. I can now see the place's security unconscious or dead on the floor. Some of the men are quick to move them out've sight while the rest approach the stone. Four grabs my hand and activates the stone as we silently slip away to a safe distance behind a row of ugly but expensive paintings.

"Really who'd wanna look at these things?" I ask.

"Shut up!" Four hisses directing our attention back to our guest. At least a dozen men in black spy gear, most centered around the stone while others secure entrances and check the bathrooms. One by one they all call out all clear in perfect English.

"Americans" Four deduces. Finally the main guy speaks into a ear piece.

"All clear ma'am stone is ready for inspection over" the clicking of heals can be heard echoing down the hall and I watch as all the men stand visibly straighter like knights before their queen. A womanly figure enters the room and approaches the stone. I can see her face its so dark, that is until one of her men rushes up and hands her a flash light, illuminating her face.

"Ann walker?!" Four whispers.

"The fuck is she doing here!" I say louder than intended. Agent walker doesn't hear us but her lead lacky does. Four punches me in the shoulder when he sends two men to investigate.

"Get ready" he warns me. But for no reason apparently as he takes them all out by himself.

"Show off" I mumble.

"Shut up and take your clothes off!" he snaps then pauses.

"Shut up! You know what I mean!" he snaps as we strip down and steal the two agent's clothes.

"Sulaco! Jameson! report!" the lead agent calls, drawing everyone's attention twords us.

"Act normal!" Four whispers as we step out into the open.

"Negative sir! Just the janitor but he's taken care of" Four says in a much deeper voice. The agent nods and orders us back to our posts. Not knowing where that is we stand as close to the stone and agent walker as possible.

"Marvelous, simply marvelous. Its emitting some kind of radiation, one we've never encountered before" she whips out a small knife and scrapes some of it of and into a bag before passing some kind of scanner through it.

"Interesting...like no substance found on earth" her ear piece beeps and she answers it.

"What is is Purdy I'm busy!" focusing my super hearing I ease drop on the conversation.

" The alien wants to know the status on the stone, is it what we thought it was? Ann?" he repeats when she doesn't respond. I can almost see the gears turning in that little red heard of hers. _What are you up to bitch?_

"No, the stone's not hear. Just a useless piece of rock. I'm headed back now" she answers .

"I see" Purdy breathes not buying it for a second. _Tsk tsk tsk. No trust between these people. No trust! _Agent Walker hangs up and turns to her lead agent.

" Bring the stone, leave the decoy"

"Yes ma'am, Sulaco! Jameson! Escort Agent Walker out!"

"Yes sir!" Four and I answer. Walker blinks at our response and approaches us. Eyes narrowed. _Go ahead bitch. Give me a reason, I dare you! _She passes her hand over her head then ours then squeezes each of our arms. _Ooohh bitch! Don't think I won't! Don't think I won't!_

"A little small aren't you?" she purrs starring at us both, arms folded behind her back.

"Uh...Sorry ma'am?" Four answers the fabric and mouth piece of our little get up disorting his voice just enough. I hope.

"Right! Follow me!" we quickly follow Agent Walker out've the museum as the rest of the men rush to switch the massive stone.

"How do you think they're gonna get it out?" Four whispers to me. But its Agent Walker who answers.

"With a crane. How else?"

"But uh won't that leave a trail ma'am?" I ask.

"Don't worry about that Soldier, its above your pay grade" she replies like the bitch she is.

"Sulaco you drive us to the airport, Jamenson in the back with me. You'll need to help the men secure the stone once they bring it" she says as we approach a large 18 wheeler.

"Yes ma'am" I say motioning for 'Sulaco' to take the drivers seat. John walks up to me when Agent Walker heads for the back of the 18 wheeler

"Patience get her talking! We might get something out've this" he hisses.

"Jamenson!" Walker yells.

"Coming ma'am!" I call. _Yell at me like that again bitch._

Once the stone is loaded the lead agent and the rest of the men rush to clean up. Walker hits the side of the hold signaling for John to drive. A thought suddenly hits me. What if the agents we nocked out wake up or someone else finds them? I glance at Agent Walker , glad for the protective eye covering . Four drives us around for a while. I search for a way to get answers without revealing who I really am. Walker decides to continue examining the stone while we drive.

" Beautiful isn't it?" it takes me a moment to decide weather she's actually talking to me or just speaking out loud.

"Yes ma'am" I reply.

She continues to caress the stone, defiling it with her every stroke. Lorien! Its almost enough to make me puke.

"Earlier you said something about radiation ma'am?" I say trying to keep the conversation alive.

"Yes but don't worry its not the lethal kind, not in this state atleast"

"Ma'am?" she scoffs and waves me off.

"You wouldn't understand" _Well fine then bitch! be like that!_

"So whats next on the agenda?"

"We'll drop this thing off at one of our bases out west. Get our boys to study it see if we can crack open its secrets..." she drifts off lost I thought.

"Uh I ment more along the lines of whats our next mission ma'am?"

"We head to South America. One of the children is hiding out there, one not yet allied with the others. If we can just get to her first we'll deal a body blow to those brats!" _Does she mean number Five?_

" Maybe I'll get lucky and get myself a tan while over there" I joke. The Agent smiles but doesn't laugh. _Cold ass bitch, laugh goddamn you!_

_"_How'd we even find her? Thought these kids were like impossible to find"

"Hm no soldier not impossible, difficult but not impossible. They're only children after all and they mess up every now and then. Found this one back in Argentina a while back. Had us thinking she was headed for Africa for a moment but we found her, thanks to this little puppy" Walker surprises me by whipping out a Macrocosm from her pocket.

"What is that?" I ask playing dumb.

"We think this is how they communicate with each other and how they planned to find each other once they were ready, some of them has little spheres like this but others have something like this" I'm surprised again when she whips out a red crystal rod like the one in my chest.

"How'd we get em?" I ask milking her for all she's worth.

"Each of the children have a small chest with what they call their inheritance. Weapons, and relics from their home planet. Nearly indestructible and a son of a bitch to open, we swiped these from each of the 3 dead kids and one from a chest the Mogs stole from one of them. We only have two of the spheres though who knows maybe the girl with have another if we're lucky"

We arrive at the airport. A squad of more agents in black load the stone on to the plane. Four approaches me.

"So what did you learn?" I quickly fill him in on the situation with Five and how the Macrosms aren't safe anymore.

"Damn it! Did you learn where they were hiding Six's chest?"

"No but I'm betting Walker has it on her"

"Ok we stick with them for now, Save Five and see if we can't get Six's chest back"

"Ok sounds good to me"

The stone is sent back to the states for further testing while the rest of us are settled in at a hotel, awaiting further orders. Giving Four and I the perfect opportunity to head back and deal with the two agents we killed and dump their bodies.

"W-wait!" Four says stopping me from adding the last shovel of dirt. He reaches into his chest and pulls out two small clear crystals.

"What are those?" I ask.

"Not sure about the name but after I busted you out of jail I was playing with my inheritance and discovered this. I watched as he cut each of the men on the wrist and held the crystals up to their blood. Instead of simply flowing past the crystals the blood actualy gravitated twords the crystals coloring them a dark crimson. Once the crystals were full John tide a cord around each other the crystals like a necklace. Handing me one.

"Watch" he dropped the cord around his neck and doubled over.

"Ugh!" he groan clutching his gut.

"Uh is it suppose to do that?"

"Hold up...once second ah!" he straightened up and poped his neck and massaged his face. When he turned back around I blinked in shock.

"Your face" I whisper poking it.

"Stop that!" Four snaps slapping my hand away.

"Now hurry up its your turn" I frown at the stone.

"I already miss it" I mumble.

"Miss what?" Four asks.

"My pretty face!" I smile. Four shakes his head at me but smiles.

"Hurry it up we gotta get back before anyone notices we're missing.

"Fine"

We make it back to the hotel. The night is ours so there was really no reason for us to hurry back. Most of the others went out to town actually, even invited us.

"No thanks we're tired, you guys go on without us" Four answers for us.

"Fine suit your selves!"

The economy must be worse off than most people think if this is the sort've place they have their secret agents stay. That or they're just a bunch of cheap bastards. We even have to bunk two to a room, which is fine for Four and me but must suck for the other guys.

"I don't know how long the crystals last so we better not sleep in them ok" Four informs me.

"Great! I'd hate to wear this guy's ugly mug longer than I have to" I say taking mine off.

"I feel kinda bad for killing those guys" Four confesses after I step out've the shower.

"Don't they're Walker's cronies, and would've had no problem killing us if our roles had been reversed" I argue.

"Yeah but-"

"No buts about it Four, now just go to sleep alright!"

"Ok...g'nite Nine"

"Night"


	10. Chapter 10

**Ella's P.o.V**

We drive for hours only stopping for gas and bathroom brakes, and even then our progress is slow. The area is foreign to us and we get lost more often then I'd like. Then there's traffic to deal with and our car's poor gas mileage . Right now we're at a gas station filling up on gas and snack. BK stands guard, surveying the area as a crow while Sarah refills the gas and Sam stacks up on snacks. We don't have inheritance like the others so no sack full of rubies or secret swiss bank accounts. So we decide to risk using Sam and Sarah's bank accounts- which the government must surely be watching.

"Your the only one that truly understands"

"Wait what?" I ask startled by Adam's question.

"I said your the only one that understands me...your a Garde but not officially, kinda like me" I force a smile trying to be nice but am secretly screaming in my head that I am nothing like him, that I am a true Garde no question about it. But at the same time I can't help but agree with him. Niether of us has our inheritance. No chest, loric pendants or Cepans to protect us. All we have are our legacies and our wits. But still we're not the same. I may not officially be one of the Garde but I'm still loric which is more than he can say... But still. Number One must've seen something in him, something that made her trust him, trust him enough to hand over her legacies like- not that Number One is the finaly authority on trust or anything, I mean come on the girl was the first of us to die, loric charm or not she failed to stay hidden and her failure caused the deaths of 2 Garde and 4 Cepan. Though I guess I can hardly blame her. That's another thing Adam and I have in common, we didn't grow up being hunted and like One we never had the charm to protect us...maybe we're more alike than I thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Adam asks.

"Oh um...Number One and what made her trust you so easily" a dark look covers Adams face, I decide to take a peak in his head and see what. I see a girl...Number One I think...Adam is there and they're...kissing.

"Oh! I see" _So One was just a stupid girl with a crush on the enemy. A regular Romeo and Juliet those two._ Adam blushed realizing that I was in his head.

"Oh...you uh saw that huh?"

"Yeah...I saw" we sit in silence for a while, awkward silence.

"How does he do it?" I ask.

"Who does what?" Adam asks, confused.

"Ra, how does he convince an entire species that its ok, that wiping out an entire species, hunting and killing children is ok?" Adam takes a minute to answer.

"By nature we were already a pretty aggressive people. A survival of the fittest sort've thing I guess... take into account that our planet was dying and severely over populated... I don't know what lies he may or may not have told but trust me it wasn't much. We were a broken people long before Ra...as for the hunting a killing well...there was no greater honor than to kill a Loric. We grew hearing stories how our fathers waged war against the mighty loric... our greatest threat and since you guys were the last of your kind there was a great amount of honor in killing one you. Not many can still say that... in a way we sort of admire you guys for your strength, for every Loric killed a hundred of us died"

"Yeah well I just wish you guys could admire us in a different way"

"I know... I'm sorry... after One opened my eyes I tried to Save Numbers Two and Three...I failed...obviously"

"At least you tried...and your here now so I guess-" suddently Sarah and Sam climb in the truck slamming their doors shut and effectively killing the conversation, not that it was going anywhere or anything.

"Ok so Sam and I officially broke and we're probably just walking into a trap here," Sarah said with a pointed look at Adam," and on top of that we don't even have a full tank of gas, we're about half way full"

"Will it be enough?" I ask.

"It'll have to be cuz after that we're gonna have to start hitch hikin or something... I really hope this isn't all for nothing" Sarah says starting the car.

"Don't worry it won't" Adam dares to reply.

"Good because if it is..." Sarah says leaving her sentence and her threat open.

**Six's P.o.V**

Using a seemingly useless ruby like stone from Eight's chest we're able to buy 3 tickets for a flight headed for the states aboard a private jet, grateful you don't need a passport to travel to the states from here. Our seats are first class so theres that. With the money we got for the ruby we're able to buy the flight attendants silence when we ask for a med kit for Emilio and she doesn't believes us when we tell her he tore open his stitches while sleeping.

"Just to be safe lets not wait around once the plane lands" I suggest.

"Agreed" Eight answers while I glance around for Mogs and or other suspicious characters.

"I don't like this, not one bit" I mumble.

"Why you don't like shrimp?" Eight asks with a mouth full of shrimp dripping with red sauce.

"Here try the red velvet" he says gulping down his food and pushing a crimson slice of cake with soft white icing twords me. I shake my head at him but take a bit anyways.

"Mmmm this is good" Eight flashes me a knowing smile as he calls for a flight attendant, menu in hand.

**John/Number Four's P.o.V**

Screw Africa! screw Australia! Screw any and all horror movies you have ever seen! Because all of these pale in comparison to the horrors of the Amazon. Where it rains all the time and during the few times its not its sweltering as the sun its self carries out its own personal vendetta out against you. Where beneath calm cool waters lurks a cornucopia of predators, and where flash floods can occur at a seconds notice, a place where even the very water in the air is your enemy as the moisture seeps into your socks and begins eating away at your feet. A endless sea of green and brown enclosed by the greedy dense canopy that hogs all availiable sunlight to its self, trapping the unbearable heat down upon you, as your forced to march through miles upon miles of rugged terrain as a near endless swarm of mosquitos teaming with diseases not yet even known to man engulfs you despite the many layers of bug repellent you apply.

Nine and I had decided to keep up the whole we are soldiers act in order to gleam as much information from Walker and now Agent Purdy-who we picked up upon arriving in Rio. Much to Nine's delight, who still held a personal vendetta out against the two for capturing us a while back. _I doubt I'll be able to hold him back for long_. Thanks to the mimic stone from my chest Nine and I are given some sort of assault rifle and a side arm- both obviously a mixture of Mog and earth technologies- as well as several days worth of food, water and ammunition as we prepare to meet up with a team of Mogs already at the meeting place. Walker stops us some distance from the look out point to brief us on the situation,

"The place we're about to attack is a once secret loric base belonging to what intelligence believes to be the last remaining Garde not allied with the rest" Nine and I must come to the same conclusion as he turns twords me and mouths the name , _Five?_

_"_But wasn't he/she headed for like Jamaica or something?" Nine whispers as a soldier asks a question drowning out my respond. A definite I don't know.

"Uh ma'am whats a Guard eh?" a soldier asks confused. _Idiot._ Walker sighs in annoyance and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Well damn! Bitch! " the soldier mumbled to himself.

"A _GAR-DE!" _she said annunciating every syllable," Soldier is what the enemy calls its self, they're the freaks who can move shit with their minds" she says as if speaking to a complete idiot.

"Now listen up, we're gonna meet up with our allies up ahead, for some of you this will be your first encounter with a non terrestrial intelligence... so gentlemen try not to make fools of yourself ok?"

"Bitch" Nine mumbles earning a round of snickers from the rest of the men.

"That's enough now lets move out-" Purdy stops dead in his tracks when he pulls the hidden tent flap back. We have to peek around him and over each other just to see. Ash. Every where. At least knee deep. Most of the men don't know what this means but the few of us who do only stare in horror.

"What the hell is this stuff?" One soldier asks wadding through it.

"What ever it is theres more of it out here" a soldier named Juarez reports from the main opening of the tent across from us.

"Holy shit the fuck is that!" Juarez screams aiming his gun as the rest of us rush over to see a Piken. Dead.

"The fuck is that thing!"

"Look at its teeth"

"What the fuck could kill something like that?"

"What ever it is theres more over there look?" the men spread out , poking at piles of Mog ash and Piken and Kraul bodies.

"What the hell happened here?" Juarez asks examining scorch marks on a large rock. Probably from Mog cannon fire.

"Everyone spread out, teams of two, Juarez get on a com and radio back to base and inform them of our situation, Purdy?" we all go silent as we all stop where we are and look for where Agent Purdy stood froze in the tent entrance not five seconds ago. The tent flap dances in the wind.

"Purdy. Agent Purdy report!" Walker barks into her ear piece. Silence.

"Damn it!" she hisses whipping out her rifle and flash light.

"Juarez form a perimeter around this tent and...Juarez?" again silence.

"Shit!" Walker curses, a paniced expression appearing on her face.

"Awe no! Fuck me man this ain't happening!" someone curses.

"Hey where Geminko go?"

"Harrison?"

"Shit shit shit!" one of the newer guys panics stepping back.

"Everyone just shut up! and get me a god damn fucking perimeter!" Walker yells gaining everyones attention.

"Sulaco! Jameson! Show these pussies how its done!" she snaps.

"Yes ma'am!" Nine and I reply with a salute griping out guns like we mean it and leaving the tent like we know what we're doing. Which we don't. But we're grateful for the excuse to get away and talk.

"So what do you think?" I ask Nine.

"One of us maybe?" Nine shakes his head scanning the dense foliage.

"Then what? Who else is capable of this besides us?" I ask, my fear growing.

"I don't know but...I'm not sure I wanna find out" Nine says his finger on the trigger.

"Can you hear anything?" I ask thinking of our legacies. Mine would expose us in a minute but Nine's on the other hand.

Well?" I ask when he says nothing.

"That's just the thing man! Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Even the birds have gone quiet"

"huah!"

"Shit!" someone screams followed by gun fire and then a heavy thud as everything goes quiet.

"Sulaco! Jameson! Report!" Walker screams into her mike. I'm at a loss of words as I walking in circles where the two guns lay, flash lights still on. But both men . Gone.

"S-something...something took two of our guys" Nine replies sounding just as scared as I am.

"What! What was it?" she demands.

"I-I don't know! We didn't see!"

"It took down two grown men and your telling me you didn't see! fuck! It must be those brats! They beat us here and now they're fucking with us! Fall back! Everyone fall back to the tent immediately" Walker commands sounding pissed. Not needing to be told twice Nine and I hurry back to the tent, not realizing just how far we'd gotten.

"By the Ten look at it all! Just stop and look at it all!" Nine exclaims kickings clouds of ash up. The tents not even in sight and still we're up to our knees in ash.

"There must've been a hundred of them at least! Piken and Krauls on top of that!" Nine exclaims still surprised.

"Its gotta be Five...no one else is capable of this!"

"Man fuck the idea of you being Pittaticus Four!" Nine says running a disgruntled hand through his hair.

"This Five who ever he/she is- damn just look at it all!" Nine says still not believing it.

"But it couldn't be Number Five" I counter.

"Remember the tablet showed that Five was somewhere headed for Jamaica, no this-this is something else...come on lets get back, safety in numbers and all"

"Pfft! Tell that to them!" Nine says jerking his head twords the sea of ash.

We arrive at the tent to find Walker pacing, the Macrocosm and red communicator rod in hand.

"Any news?" I ask making everyone jump followed by a spray of bullets,making me and Nine dive for it. _Shit they know!_ Is my first thought before they quickly lower their weapons.

"Holy shit man! Don't scare us like that!" one of the men who fired snap reloading his now empty gun.

"Try that again boy! See if I don't -" Nine starts to say before Walker interjects.

"That's enough! Sulaco Jameson! Where the rest of your men?" Walker demands.

"Rest of our men ma'am?" I ask confused glancing back behind us at the two guys who followed us.

"Yes I sent Ramiro and Zetlatov along with a squad of men to help you after you left"

"Ma'am...no one, uh theres just us"

"What!" Walker snaps immediately jumping back on her mike and demaning everyone report in. No response.

"Fuck!" she screams tossing the macrocosm down and giving it a kick.

"Fuck this man! I'm out've here!" a soldier whos name I can't quiet remember screams before running out the tent and back the way we came.

"Sanders get back here!" Walker snarls as two of our men run after him telling him to stop. They're not out've sight five seconds before we hear gun fire and a blood curdling scream. Walker screams for them to report but no one replies.

"Fuck!" Walker screams again drawing her pistol, eyes darting around in a panic.

"And then there were 5" Nine whispers shutting everyone up as we all do a head count. Five. Five is all that remains of a battalion of more than +20 men. And two spies.

We all line up back to back guns at the ready as a creepy fog sets in.

"Oh fuck me man!" one of the remaining soldiers complains while the other mutters a quick prayer and kisses a golden cross around his neck. One I recognize.

"Whats your name soldier?" I ask, thanks to mimic stone I appear and sound 20 years older, compared the spry young man of 23 beside me.

"J-Jason...Jason Hart" _Fuck me._

"Names...Sulaco" I say unable to think or a first name or even remember if I'm Sulaco or if Nine is. Speaking of Nine where is he?

"Jameson?" I call out. No answer. Both Nine and the Macrocosm are gone.

"Shit! Where'd he go! Jason asks trying keep his cool. _Shit it got Nine!_ I'd never imagined anything could take down Nine. Much less take him down quietly.

"Forget him! The Sphere! Where'd it go?" Walker snaps dropping to her hands and knees searching for it.

"Help me look for it!" she commands breaking up the circle and effectively making us all the more vulnerable. Regardless I drop to my hand and knees searching it, my spine tingling as I imaging some horrible creature sneaking up on me and tearing me to pieces. I've just about accepted the idea of exposing my self and using my legacies when I feel a hand against my mouth.

"Sshh!" then next thing I know I standing around a fire next to a grinning Six and Eight.

"Six!" I cry throwing my arms around her.

"Thank Lorien your all right!"

"Ahem!" Eight coffs faking a hurt expression.

"Eight!" I say suddently feeling awkward for hold on to Six for so long and give him a quick hug. I've had enough bro-mance with Nine to last me a life time thank you.

"Nine! Something got Nine! And the others and-and and... and it was you guys wasn't it"

"Obviously" Nine says amurging from the shadows, sphere in hand.

"I knew it! No way anybody else could've killed so many Mogs and Piken"

"Actualy..." Six said the ghost of a smile appearing on her lips.

"It was me" said a cold powerful voice behind me, making me jump. Emurging from the shadows like Nine came a small dark skinned women with crazy hair.

"You?" I ask not buying it, looking the small women up and down thinking there was no way.

"No, impossible no human could-" before I can finish my sentence I find myself flat on my back gasping for air as I try to remember how to breath , with the women's large dirty foot pressing down on my chest with incredible force.

"Your right. No mere_ Human_ could" she say pressing down all the harder, before easing up and offering me her hand.

"But a the last true Loric perhaps" _Last true Loric but that would mean-_ I take in the looks of awe and respect from the others and come to a conclusion.

"Last true-By the ten your- shes- Pittaticus's balls! Your-"

"Carolina, Five's Cepan "

**Marina's P.o.V**

"Number One?" I repeate still not believing.

"Is that- is that really you?" then I notice the others and I suddently feel as if the floor has been yanked out from under me. Nothing makes sense anymore. My whole world has suddenly been turned upside down.

"Two? Three? No this can't be!" I take a step back shaking my head. Refusing to believe.

"No. No. NO!" I scream gripping the sides of my head, _this is too much! I can't- I can't...BREATH! _ I draw in quick rapid breaths, sounding like a squeegee toy. Theres that hand again. Calm and reassuring.

"Breath Marina, Breath! Its ok, every things alright" says One.

"Yes just try and calm down" Two says kneeling down beside me. I hadn't even realized I was kneeling.

" No. N-no I can't! Nothing is ok! you shouldn't be here! None of you should!" I scream standing up too fast and momentarily making my head spin.

"You-all of you! Your dead! Your scars!" I scream glancing down at my own leg, where their 3 loric symbols lay like an ugly reminder never allowing any of us to forget. _By the Ten-NO!_

"Oh god!" I cry to a father I'm not sure I believe in but was raised to anyways.

"I-I'm dead! Aren't I?!" I scream panicing looking each of them in the eye , desperate to find a hint- anything! That would tell me I'm wrong. _I can't be dead! No! This can't be!_ If I weren't dead one of them would have said something by now.

"Oh god, this- this is where we go isn't? We cheated death so many times because of the charm and now our souls are left to-to wander aimlessly!" I cry pulling at my hair as I seriously start to loose it. Thankfully Three chooses then as the time to act and slaps me hard across the face. I stop and let the ringing in my ears settle for a minute before turning back to him.

"Get a hold of your self!" he snaps gripping me by the soldiers as the other Two close in.

"Your are a Garde and the eldest at that! Not some sniveling little human girl!" he snaps again gripping me tighter.

"You. Are. Not. Dead!" he says each world loud and slow for me to understand. Allowing no confusion to seep in.

"You are not dead" he repeats incase I still don't understand.

"Your not dead...which is more than we can say atleast..." at this all their faces drop and Three lets me go. I give them a moment before asking,

"If I'm not dead then how..."

"How are we here talking to you now?" Number Two says pushing her glasses up.

"Don't worry we were confused at first to, we even dared to hope a little that maybe just maybe-" One says before Three cuts in.

"That maybe we weren't dead, but no such luck" Threee finishes for her.

"Then how? Where are we?" I ask glancing around. We are in an impossibly beautiful green field underneath breath taking cerulean skies with soft white puffy little clouds. With clean fresh air and gentle breeze.

"Don't you recognize it?" Two asks smiling. I shake my head no.

"We're home" Three says.

"Home?" I ask.

"We're on Lorien" One finishes.

* * *

**Well I hoped you liked this chapter and sorry for not updating for so long I was away for a while. Also I didn't mean to leave Marina's chapter open like that i'm just torn between two ideas about how I want things to go...thing will be decided by the time chapter 11 comes around which I am about to start today.**

**And as always...REVIEW! REVIEW REVIEW! I am not made of glass people! I need feedback so I know if I doing this right! I need to know what you guys think about all of this! Your opinions influence this story greatly! **

**and on a side note I was checking the stats on this story and its says I have so many visistors and so many views I was just wondering what the hell that ment. What are visitors and what are views? I thought they would be the same thing but I'm not sure so if you could help me out with that I'd be grateful.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Number Six's P.o.V**

"You might as well kill me now because I've got nothing to say to you freaks!" Agent Walker spat, straining against her restraints.

After rescuing Nine and John we'd gone back to finish off Agent Walker and her few remaining men, but after we'd grabbed John there must've been a mutiny of sorts because we found Walker on the ground and out cold, her men no where in sight. Carolina decided it would be a waste of time tracking them down and that they posed no threat to us, so we grabbed Agent Walker and Headed back for Five's hideout to interrogate Walker her self.

"Words are of no interest to me nor have I the time to hear them. No what's in here!" Carolina said tapping Walker's head," Is what is important, it is what you don't say that really matters" she said arms folded behind her back and her head held high, with a superior air all about her.

"Like us you are soldier no? So like us you have been trained to resist the torture" I don't know what kind of training she received back on Lorien but I can assure you neither I nor any of the others received any such training. The Mogs would never dream of capturing any of us at this point what with the charm broken. We were far too dangerous to keep alive.

"No we shall obtaine our information anoder way" she meant to say another but again English not her native tongue. With that said Carolina left the room, letting Walker's mind wander in fear as she imagined just how we planned to break her. I followed Carolina out of the room and to Five's room. John was already there when we arrived, trembling hands hovering over a still immobile Five as he tried to heal her in vain.

"How do things progress Number Four" Carolina asked in a clipped tone-refusing to call us by our earth names as she believed it was an affront to our loric heritage but try as she might even she wasn't made of stone. A blind man could see just how much she cared about Five and how much she desperately wanted this to work. For us not to need Marina, that John would be enough. But no such luck it would appear.

"It's not working! I can't do it! I don't if its me and that I'm out've my depth or whether she's just beyond healing but there's nothing I can do here I'm sorry" John cried standing up to leave when Carolina stopped him and sat him back down.

"Try again" she said. John sighed in annoyance.

"I can't your just gonna have to wait for Marina-"

"We can't. Five can't, almost 10 years she been in that bed. 10 years. Imagine that. Imagine being couped up in here for 10 years waiting for your legacies, hoping praying that one of them any of them might save you from this prison of four walls. Imagine waiting that long and then getting it only to have it snatched away from you as the monster of your darkest nightmares violates to privacy and sanctity of your mind before confining you back to this prison all over again. Imagine that Four. Imagine being completely and utterly alone for so long...an maybe then you can find with in you to try again" now no one was more surprised than I to see this battle hardened warrior break down and get all emotional, because for a moment even I forgot who it was standing before me. Forgot that this very same women just took out an entire Mog army, cannons, Pikens, Krauls and all and then a platoon of the U.S. armed forces best all in one day-single handedly I might add!

"So please Four...try again please...if not for me then for Five" I still wasn't sure if this was a heart broken mother figure trying to save her child or just the legendary master strategist slash war hero and possibly the greatest Cepan of two worlds standing before me.

"O-ok" Four said buying the whole mother figure act...if it was an act.

"Thank" Carolina whispered kissing John atop the head and even managing to wipe away a tear as she got up and stepped out've the room. Which I thought was a nice touch. Standing out side the room together I cocked an eyebrow at her till she noticed. She shook her head and waved me off.

"War or no war, your still just children and on occasion even you need reminding it seems" she said leaving me more confused than before. Master strategist or the last parental figure any of us had left? Who am I to say is which.

**Number Seven/Marina's P.o.V**

Hope. The only thing stronger than fear. _Or so they say._ Immediately upon hearing this you'd think hope was the good and fear the bad. But hope can be just as damaging as fear when portrayed as a false hope. That's the hope I find myself feeling right now. A false hope. The fallen Garde had given me just that when they told me I was home, back on Lorien. A place I can visit only in my dreams. _I should have known better._ What they failed to mention was this was a a Lorien 'lite'. A mirage, a memory, a fake lorien. A place born of those who left lorien and came here to earth all those years ago. The same people who placed the stones and wrote that prophecy or whatever you want to call it on those walls back in that cave in battle with the pirates and that surge of power I'd felt with in such close proximity of a Loralite stone had brought me here. The fallen- that's what I've taken to calling the 3 'dead' Garde, Numbers One, Two and Three- found this place after they died. Here they found peace and comfort. _And Him._ But someone else had been here waiting for them, an old wrinkly little man in long flowing cerulean robes. Pittaticus Lore. The greatest of the ten Loric elders and also the last surviving one to boot. He explained to us a loop hole in the charm that had protected us all these years, then broken by Four a Six. The loop hole was that if any of us were killed before we all came into our mantles- what ever that meant- then any deceased Garde once under the charms protection would be reincarnated. Meaning Two and Three could come back to life. unfortunately the same courtesies did not extend onto Number One, the only member of the Garde other than Ella , never having been graced with the charms protection. When I asked why all of us couldn't have the same insurance, Lore said it was the same reason the charm couldn't just make us all invulnerable. No one not even the elders were entirely immortal. Such things did not exist in nature. Eventually every thing had an ending. Even Ra. But that's where the good news ended. The bad new was that even with the loop hole to bring Two and Three back, their bodies needed to be found. Currently the Mogs had them someplace, we don't know where. Until then Two and Threes souls would be tethered to my own body in order to survive outside of this false lorien. We were at an important junction in our quest, a turning point in the war. Our last chance to turn the tide in our favor. Time was of the essence. Two and Three would not survive long without their bodies. A few days at the most.

"I'll be sending you back now" Lore said drawing me out've my thoughts, a sad smile on his face. The last of the elders standing here before me. If only the others were with me now.

"Come with us " I asked taking the old man by the hand and pulling him twords the light, and exit. But he gently pulled his hands away and shook his head.

"I can't" he said bowing his head. I knew better than to ask why. He would come if he could and had already done more than enough.

"What will happen to the two of you after we leave?" I ask. Lore had explained that it was only through their collective energies had they been able to keep this place running, with out Two and Three, One and Lore would be put under incredible strain just to keep this place in existence.

"Don't worry about us. We'll be fine" One said standing beside Lore, a sad look on her face. I hadn't known her very long but even I could tell she was lying.

"Ok...I guess this is good bye then" I say barely able to contain my grief. I don't even know these people and the thought of them dying is almost unbearable.

"Good bye" Lore and One say together as I step into the light.

**Ella's P.o.V**

we encounter a military road block just outside of town, forcing us to ditch the truck and proceed on foot through dense woods and fields. Sarah and Sam do the leading with help from BK who scouts ahead as a hawk.

"Walker's men" Sarah spits with venom. Her hatred for the agent as clear as day as we are stopped yet again by a group of soldiers patrolling the area. I wonder what this Walker women could've done to make someone like Sarah hate her so much.

Favoring stealth to an all out attack Adam and I deal with the soldiers. I use his energy, amplifying my own and put the soldiers into a deep sleep. Sarah steals one of their radios as well as a strange looking gun, one for her and one for Sam.

"Just incase" Sarah says catching my eye.

We make it to town before night fall. Or at least what used to be a town. We all stop dead in our tracks and stare at the charred remains of a place once known as Paradise, Ohio.

We stop for a moment for Sarah and Sam's sake as they grieve over the loss of their home,families and friends.

"Reminds me of Lorien" I find myself saying. My comment isn't aimed at anyone in particular but its Adam who responds.

"How? You were only an infant when you left" he states. A simple fact not an accusation or anything.

"I know but...its how I imagined it. How I pictured it. My Cepan Crayton described it as such and..." I don't bother finishing. The conversations dead anyways. _Just like this town._ We haven't found anybodies yet but that wasn't exactly reassuring.

"Well your wrong" Adam says reviving the conversation.

"Oh yeah?" I ask .

"Yes. Its worse than this. Much worse" his words fill me with an immense feeling of dread and emptiness._ Sarah and Sam are just like us now. Orphans._

They grieve for a while longer before standing up. No words are said and none are needed. They lead and we follow.

This is our fault. All our fault.

The Mogs had nothing to gain by doing this. The people here posed no threat. _They did this out've spite._ They did this to hurt us. Most notably Four, because none of us besides him had any ties to this place. _I wonder is they always do this. After they kill one of us. Destroy the place, waste its people. _One and Three had been killed in the wilds of Malaysia and Kenya. A fire would have gone unnoticed. But Number Two had been killed in London. Maybe the cities sheer size and fame alone were that kept it alive. Who knows.

"How can they get away with this?" I ask. Again to no one in particular.

"Practice. Losts and lots of practice" Adam responds again.

"They've been doing this for centuries, and now that they have the government to back them...gods I only wonder what they're capable of now"

Sam's house is some distance from town and by its self for the most part, but still we find the place completely leveled. Only with Sam's help are we even able to find the shed where the chest is. We have to walk around a large crater in the ground just to reach it. _Is that it? Is that where they dropped the bomb?_ I wonder. But Sam who must know what I am thinking and who has stopped just at the edge of the crater shakes his head.

"My dad had an underground room here. John, BK, Six and I found it when we came back. Mogs must've dug it up" he says this all with such indifference as if none of this matters. As if this isn't his home he's talking instinct is to comfort him, to say something that will make him feel better...but I don't know what to say. Thats another way Adam and I are alike. We're both aliens who grew up on a strange new world. Neither one of our 'home' planets are actually our homes. Earth is the only home we've ever known.

In order to find the chest we leave BK to dig. He changes into a large bear and begins tearing up the earth with his large massive paws. Shoveling aside lbs and lbs of dirt until he finds it. A chest. Unlike the other's this chest is metallic and cube shaped. Despite having been under ground all this time it still hums with a strange warmth.

"It feels almost...alive" I say in awe as I hold the chest to my own. Two separate heart beats. Adam is the only one who dares touch it besides me and again I find myself feeling a strange sense of kinship. Neither one of us has a chest like the others. We each feel almost possessive over it I can tell. Though I don't exactly have a problem with Adam touching the chest I can see that Sarah does as she eyes Adam. His people just torched her entire home town and possibly killed everyone she knew and loved, with out a Mog in sight she'll be looking for someone to take her anger out on. I make a silent promise not to leave Adam and her alone together. Theres no telling what either of them will do if provoked.

"Guys we should really get going before we're discovered" Sam urges already scaling the sides of the hole BK dug-which is a good 6ft deep- as the rest of us scramble up after him.

"I think its a little late for that" Sarah growls as she cocks her gun. Peeking my head out from the edge of the hole I can see an entire platoon of Mogs surrounding us.

"You think?" one Mog dares to mock as he draws his sword, which must've been some sort of signal because as soon as he put his hand on the hilt the others all followed suit and drew their own swords and charged.

**Number Five's P.o.V**

At first there was nothing. My thoughts or any other sense of being has long since abandoned me after Eight left and I had no more strength to draw upon. I floated aimlessly in the great void of my subconscious which had become my tomb. Slowly growing weaker and weaker till all manner of perception abandoned me. My memories were the next thing to go.I forgot my name. I forgot my purpose. I forgot the war... nothing mattered anymore and he came. A hand. A hand was all there was at first. So alien and strange my shattered my incapable of comprehending this. Something existed. Like a newly formed star the hand began to gravitate me twords it, pulling all the bits and piece of me scattered and forgotten together, and then with it, the hand brought the light. An even stranger more frightening concept then the hand its self for the light brought with it another strange idea long since forgotten. Pain. I remembered pain. This opened the door for other long forgotten things such as feeling, or rather the lack of it. The hand was growing closer now, I was almost whole again but not quiet ready when the hand closed around me pulling me out've the darkness and deeper into the light. Ah the light how it hurt. Years went by as I rediscovered every aspect of my being. I remembered how to breath and smell and taste. I remember other things like my name and purpose. I remembered others things as well like rage for instance. And with the rage came hunger and revenge. And then I remembered _him._ Setrakus'Ra . The bane of my existence. Thinking of Ra made me think of other things like lorien, the other remaing Garde and the 3 fallen garde...and the war. The war we had inherited and been forced to fight. To run and hide like animals as the Mogs- oh I remember the Mogs, and things like genocide and murder and the rage grew.

"Somethings wrong" words. Now I remembered words...English I think...yes English an earth language. An alien language.

"What? What's wrong" this voice was strange. The words did not fit quite right in this voice's mouth so they cam out clipped and disorted.

"I feel Hate. Hunger and pain... so much pain" I remembered another thing just then too. Its called pity. I hated pity. A useless and demeaning creation that the world would be far better off without. But it was a stuborn element and refused to die no matter how much it was hated.

"What does that matter?" the strange but familiar foreign voice asked.

"I don't know but I think I'm loosing her.

"Well try harder!" the foreign voice commanded. Power. I felt raw power, radiating through out me as I discovered parts of me even I didn't know existed. Like legs. And arms. Toes, fingers.

"She's coming back!" the other and unfamiliar voice said. Excitement. Hope. It wasn't so dark anymore. I didn't feel all that angry anymore. I felt good. Power felt good. It warm and rejuvenating. But the better I felt and the more I remembered the brighter the light grew. How I wished it would just turn off. But it didn't work that way I guess. I felt a burning sensation as large fatty bits of darkness that had fused its self into my very being were melted away and I began to feel lighter, which only made me rise into he light faster and faster and faster until-

"AAAAaaahhhhhh!" I cringed at the sudden intrusion of sound, another old friend. _My my my aren't I popular today._ I waited for the screaming to stop, but it never did. _Who's doing that!_ I wanted to scream but my vocal cords wouldn't repond, like this was a backed up order and I was at the end of a long waiting list.

The hand was back, and this time it had brought friends. And with the hands came the voices. And pity. _Why pity?_

I couldn't hear the voices over the scream which finally seemed to be dieing down...around the same time I began to feel light headed..._oh_. It took loosing all the air in my lungs for me to remember one crucial bodily function. How to close my mouth.

"Five? Five? Five baby what's wrong!" a panicky voiced on the verge of tears asked. A name surfaced. Carolina. My Cepan.

"C-C-Carolina?" I asked my throat sore and my lungs burning, making my voice sound all ugly and raspy. Something hollow was pressed to my lips. A straw. And with it, it brought mana from heaven as it sent waves of cool refreshing relief down my dry dusty throat.

"Ah!' I sighed in relief.

"Carolina? Carolina?" I ask with growing fear.

"What? what is it baby?" she asked petting my head and holding me against her chest.

"W-where are you? Why can't I see you? Its so dark? Where'd the light go?" I said trying to contain my panic. I sensed that there were others around and didn't want to make a fool of my self.

"Baby I' right here open your eyes"

"they are open" I said not remembering ever closing them.

"Four?" Carolina asked calling over a strange yet familiar boy. _I know him..._

"Let me see" I feel a pair of hands, familiar hands on my face followed by a burning sensation and a flash of light.

"Ah!" I scream slapping the hands away.

"Sorry sorry!" Four says as I rubbed my now teary eyes.

"Whats wrong with her?" Carolina asked.

"I don't know...maybe her eyes just aren't used to the light any more or they've been closed for too long? I'm not a doctor so I can't say for sure" Four says as I place the voice, making him John Smith.

"John? John Smith?" yes Four answers.

"Nothing I uh- nothing never mind" I say dropping the subject. He wouldn't understand.

"So will she be able to see?" Carolina asks squeezing my hand. _Care full too much of this and people will think you've gone soft. _I say telepathically causing her to jump.

_Five?_

_The one and only_

_Oh Five I've missed you so much! I was afraid you were never gonna wake up and..._

it all became a jumble of pain, fear and emotional garbage from then on so I simply walked out and started to listen to John or rather Number Four. _Number Four..._to think if the charm still stood he was all that would've stood between me and death. I hardly knew him but already I could tell I liked him. The charm had another advantage. Him being in sequence before me forged a kinda bond between us. Six and Seven felt the same way.

"As I said before I'm not a doctor so I can't really say...but I guess all we can do is give it some time and hope...maybe Marina will be able to do something about it-oh that's what we call Number Seven- I'm Number-"

"Four, I know" I say with a smile. Sensing his confusion I tap my head.

"Oh so your a-"

"Telepath" I say finishing his sentence and making us both laugh. Read his mind I answer his next question before he can ask it.

"Don't worry I won't be totally helpless" I say showing him as I see through his and everyone elses eyes.

"Wow!" he says shaking his head," That felt werid" I nod in agreement.

"So...which do you prefer John or Four?" I ask.

"couldn't you just read my mind and find out?" he asks.

"Yeah but talkings more fun...I don't like to intrude on your thoughts too much... I mean come on you are a teenage boy and it doesn't take a telepath to know what your thinking about 90% of the time" I teased making John-Number Four blush.

"Uh..." he said now tomato red before Carolina interrupted us by clearing her throat. Warrior _mode. Got it_. Sitting up strait I popped my back and stretched my arms as John/Four helped me into a wheel chair. Awake I may be but nobody not even a loric can spend 10 years in a coma and expect to just wake up and dance a bloody jig.

**Ella's P.o.V**

Any doubts any of us had about where Adam's loyalties truly lied were extinquished in the battle then and there, as he tore through Mog after Mog with the same conviction and determination as the rest of us, tearing the earth open to swallow up any Mog that got too close and using these fissures to divide and scatter their superior forces as Sam and Sarah Picked them off with cannon fire, making every shot count. Their no Nine and Six but the sight is still breath taking. That a group of 4 kids and a dog can take on an entire battalion of Mogs and U.S. soldiers is truly amazing. But our hopes are short lived when two large U.S. military helicopters swoop in, each carrying a squad of soldiers and a large cage suspended beneath them. Through one, out bursts dozens of krauls as the other spits out 2 large Pikens each with more scars than skin.

"BK!" Adam yells pointing to the Pikens. Abandoning his bear form BK takes his beast form, a large horned monster easily twice the size of either Piken.

All of them Adam, BK, Sarah and Sam are amazing, everyone doing their part to fight. Everyone except me. Adam has adopted the whole "the best defense is a good offense" thing so that he and the others form a sort've of phalanx around me, separating me from the Mogs.

"Protect the chest!" Adam tells me as the fight is pushed farther and farther away from me.

Just like the others Adam is doing everything he can to protect me. The only really loric amongst us. The only one who can't even protect her self. They all do this. Treat me like some helpless kid, shielding me from harms way. Even with my legacies finally developing they still don't trust me enough to join the fight. Sam and Sarah are powerless humans and even they get to join the fight. _I can fight too! Give me a gun!_ I want to scream.

"Aw! How precious! She thinks shes a warrior"

"How precious!" I jump and turn to see two Mog scouts. _Fools. Should've kept your mouths shut._ I think as I set the chest down and get ready to fight.

"Ooohh she's not going to run!"

"She's gonna try and fight!" they tease drawing their swords. I let the closest one get maybe with in striking distance before swatting the sword from his grasp. And before he has time to react I've already delivered 3 separate blow to his rib cage,shattering ribs with each strike. He turns to ash before he even realizes what's hit him. The next Mog is not so careless and picks up his comrades sword, staying just out've what he thinks is the extent of my telekinesis's reach. _Assume nothing._ Papa's voice echoes in my head as I think back to all those sparring lessons we used to have. I must've spaced out because the next thing I know the Mog has hurled his comrades sword at me, which I easily deflect, but his true strategy was to use to flying sword to distract me as he closed in for the kill. He stabs his sword at my gut hoping to end this quickly and to save himself further embarrassment, but I'm faster and slap his sword out've the way so he goes stumbling forward giving me full access to the back of his head. A chop to neck severs the spinal cord and reduces him to a pile of ash. I allow my self a minute of gloating before getting serious again, wishing Marina and the others could've seen that. _That'll teach them to treat me like a baby_. I think proudly to myself as I go to retrieve the chest and freeze. The chest is gone. A flattened patch of grass shows where I set the chest down, but the chest is no where in sight. _Idiot!_ I think slaping myself on the head for getting carried away and toying with those two Mogs.

"Protect the chest!" Adam gave me one simple order and I couldn't even do that right!

"Arg! No wonder they don't let me fight1 I'd just screw it up!" I scream lashing out at the field with my telekinesis and sending a shower of dirt and grass skyward. When I notice movement off in the distance. Not hesitating I charge after the Mog. Someone calls my name in the distance but I don't listen. All garde are blessed with the gift of enhanced speed, strength and reflexes. Anyone of us could easily out run a car or horse even, so it takes little to no time at all for me to catch up with the Mog. _Your mine!_ I think, hoping I can get the chest and return to the fight before anyone can realize my mistake.

"Aaaahhh!" I scream as I crash face first into the ground. A sharp pain shooting up my leg.

"Aaahh!" I cry holding my leg where a rusty old bear trap has chopped down around my ankle, cutting through flesh and bone. The pain is ubelievable and I know that I am only feeling a fraction of it and that shock alone is protecting from the worse of it. _By the elders this F-ing hurts!_

"MMMMmmmmm!"I scream into my mouth, locking my jaw and trying not to scream as the tears flow freely.

"Awww poor thing" a voice coos, distracting me from the pain long enough for my brain to process just how screwed I am.

"Let me help with that!" the voice teases as a foot presses down on the trap sending the teeth deeper.

"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" I scream almost blacking out from the pain. I fall back grate full that all this blood loss is starting to dull my senses, as well as the pain. I lay there panting as the Mog looks down at me with a sneer.

"and then there were 6" he says raising his sword. _This is it. I'm so sorry papa...I failed you. _I squeeze my eyes shut in shame. Hating myself for being so stupid and reckless. _I'm coming Papa._

**Yeah I suck at fight scenes. Not exactly proud of this chapter but I had to get it out've the way. Sorry.**

**I hope you guys will still REVIEW and let me know what you think. **


End file.
